When We Meet Again
by thisarylwren
Summary: AU. Twelve years later after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan break apart on MelidaDaan, they find themselves on Naboo, forced to work together to bring about peace...but how can they do so when there is no peace between themselves? [complete]
1. When We Meet Again...Part I

_Okay here's the deal.  After a *year*, When We Meet Again is finally completed!  But the ending is completely rewritten and certain parts of the first part are rewritten too.  So to save confusion, the fic is now broken into two parts: part I: the unchanged part, and Part II: the altered ending._

_If you were following this story starting way back in April of last year, then pick up in Part II.  Otherwise start from Chapter I.  =)_  

When We Meet Again 

Chapter I

Obi-Wan brushed his hair out of his face and tried to focus on the present. It was hard. Qui-Gon stood by the doorway, his face unreadable and impassive.

He gave a short nod to his master. No, his former master. 

Qui-Gon was equally tense, knowing that the fate between him and Obi-Wan was about to be announced. After the confrontation on Melida/Daan, Qui-Gon was still unsure about the path he wanted to take with the boy.

"Let's go," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan thought that just for a second he had seen a look of reassurance in Qui-Gon's eyes, but it was gone. He was sure that it had been there. A flicker of hope rose inside him.

Qui-Gon turned and walked slowly to the door of the Council Chamber. Obi-Wan. His fate has been decided even as I think. But if the council says no, can I fight them for the boy?

He heard Obi-Wan's footfall behind him. The younger Jedi seemed hesitant, seemed anxious. Of course. It is his fate that shall be decided.

Qui-Gon pushed open the doors of the Council room. Thirteen gazes met his and then turned to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tried to retain his dignity and composure as each master scrutinized him. He followed Qui-Gon's bow and tried to stay standing.

"Young Kenobi," Mace Windu started, never one to beat around the bush. "You have broken a breach of the Master/Padawan relationship. Such things are not minor and we are still at lost on your future. Of course," Mace paused and looked at Qui-Gon. "The weight of your future lies on Master Qui-Gon."

"What do you mean, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked calmly.

"I mean that you will decide the boy's future. If he becomes your padawan, he will remain a Jedi. So - " Mace paused and laced his fingers together. "The decision is totally yours."

Qui-Gon froze, making no attempt to hide his disbelief. He saw Obi-Wan's eyes slide to his before they turned away, downcast. He couldn't accept the boy, but neither could he crush such a promising boy's hopes. 

"Understand we do, that take time, this will," Master Yoda said, interpreting Qui-Gon's thoughts, "Wait, the decision can."

Obi-Wan wiped his palms on his tunic. Qui-Gon didn't look at him, but Obi-Wan could see the indecision streaming through his former master. "Yes, thank-you," Qui-Gon said. "Obi-Wan...where will he stay?"

The masters exchanged a look. "With you for now." Mace sighed and looked pleadingly at Qui-Gon. "We have no room. His old room is someone else's now. I believe that by tomorrow afternoon we can open up a room for him."

"That is all I can reasonably ask," Qui-Gon responded. He bowed and gestured for Obi-Wan to follow him. Obi-Wan hesitated before mimicking Qui-Gon's bow and leaving the room. His cheeks were flushed. To think that the very man he had betrayed would have to decide his future!

He had a very good feeling what Qui-Gon would decide.

They were just out of ear-shot of the Council when Qui-Gon spoke, "Obi-Wan, I want to you realize that my decision is still not solid. I still want you as my apprentice, but you can't just trust someone because you want to."

"I understand," Obi-Wan said, a sinking feeling in his stomach.  I knew it...

"Do you?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

Obi-Wan paused. He didn't feel as if he could just talk to Qui-Gon as if they were still Master and apprentice. The tension was obvious and Obi-Wan could feel the slight coldness that Qui-Gon was harboring towards him. He hesitantly nodded and wished that something would happen so he could get away from the master to sort out his feelings.

"I see," Qui-Gon said simply.

Obi-Wan fidgeted uncomfortably as Qui-Gon looked at him directly. His sharp blue eyes swept over Obi-Wan's tightly clasped hands and nervous composure. "I will be in my quarters," Qui-Gon said.  "Come by whenever you wish."

"Yes, Mas - " Obi-Wan started to say automatically. He quickly corrected himself and blushed. "I'll be there."

Qui-Gon gave the boy one last look before heading off.  

***

Obi-Wan gave a sigh as Qui-Gon walked away. He didn't think he could stand the tension any longer. It seemed obvious to him that Qui-Gon was thinking how to best tell that he no longer wanted Obi-Wan. His footsteps dragged on the cold stone floors as he remembered how he had struggled so madly to become a padawan.

Then he had blown it.

As he walked, he wondered why he had been so stupid. He knew Qui-Gon was still healing from the wounds Xanatos had left. He just had to go and open the wounds again. Obi-Wan had realized from the start that Qui-Gon was sensitive to living things. Despite the master's strength and first-impression coldness, Obi-Wan remembered vividly how Qui-Gon's eyes had sparkled with warmth and respect during those rare moments.

He had counted on Qui-Gon to reassure him during incidents. Even on the way to Bandomeer, Qui-Gon had been gentle when healing Obi-Wan's wounds. Obi-Wan did not realize how he had relied so heavily on Qui-Gon to comfort him.

It was always comfort at a distance, but it was comfort all the same. 

Lost in thoughts, Obi-Wan hardly noticed where he was going until he bumped into Bruck.

Bruck's cold eyes filled with pleasure at seeing him.  A knowing smirk strayed on his lips. "Going somewhere, Oafy?"

"Possibly," Obi-Wan replied coolly. He kept his temper in check knowing quite well that a fight would kill any chances he had left.

"Well," Bruck drawled. "I suppose that now you won't go anywhere."

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan bit the inside of his mouth, holding back the angry retort that immediately sprang to his lips.  It wasn't working.

"Yeah," Bruck said. "Too bad your precious master isn't here to hold you back." He laughed. "Oh, wait. You don't have a master anymore."

Obi-Wan felt his frustration bubble up inside him. Rage that had long been restrained from Cerasi's death burned once more. He felt his anger and desperation combine into something that he couldn't control. Fear swam around, forming the familiar trio.

"Be quiet," he said, his voice ominous.

"Make me, Oafy-Wan," Bruck taunted. "Go ahead. Attack. Show me that you're the boss. Too bad Qui-Gon will never see what a pathetic padawan he reared. You can't even show a younger initiate that you, the older experienced apprentice, is the boss."

Obi-Wan struggled with his feelings. He knew Qui-Gon would never accept him again if he blew this one last chance. He knew...

And yet - something deep, something no Jedi could ever sense, rose inside of Obi-Wan. A Jedi does not get easily provoked, Obi-Wan thought even as he struggled with his composure. But as his anger and hatred swirled deep within him, as Bruck continued to taunt him mercilessly, Obi-Wan snapped.

"Shut UP!" he yelled, reaching out and Force-slamming Bruck into the wall.

"Hey, watch it, Oafy!  And watch that temper there of yours...I don't want to think about how the Council will respond when they hear that you hurt a real Jedi.  And sadly you aren't one, anymore, traitor."

That remark did it. All the composure Obi-Wan had struggled for vanished. He straightened, his hands naturally formed the shape of Jedi complexion, and let loose his anger in one powerful eruption. Then the last grip he had had on reality snapped and he fell backwards, reeling.

***

Obi-Wan woke up in the medical bay. He saw no one around and tried to relax. But he remembered. Remembered the look in Bruck's face just as he had done - done - something. He sat up and saw a Healer click her tongue in warning.

"Not so fast, Kenobi," she said. She pushed him back down. "The Council needs to speak with you as does the famous Qui-Gon Jinn."

"What about Bruck?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously, struggling to remember the events of the morning.

She looked seriously at him. "There is no Bruck living in this Temple anymore."

Obi-Wan struggled to consider her words. "How?" he started to ask before clamping his mouth shut. "How can there be no Bruck living in this Temple. I saw him today..." he trailed off as realization hit him.

"Saw him, killed him, what's the difference?" the Healer asked sharply.

Obi-Wan laid back down in shock. Killed? He closed his eyes in trepidation as he recalled the anger he had felt. He recalled the anger that had threatened to overwhelm him...and apparently it had. He opened his eyes again and saw the Healer looking compassionately at him.

"I apologize, Obi-Wan," she said. "I had not meant - I mean, I knew it was an accident. I just hope that the Council and your master will see it the same way a Healer would." She rested a hand on his forehead. "And yes, your master knows," she said, catching his thoughts. "Your anger lit up every Force-sensitive on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan sank back down. So Qui-Gon knew. So everyone knew.

"This will complicate your situation, Obi-Wan," the Healer said gently, feeling his brow. "But if I still know Qui-Gon Jinn, he will stick by you, no matter what. He's stubborn, but he defends the people he takes under his wing until there is nothing left to argue, and then some."

Obi-Wan didn't reply. He was feeling light-headed. He had killed someone. As if to double his guilt, he had killed someone in anger.  What kind of Jedi are you? he thought bitterly.  Sinking in self-hatred, he barely looked up when the door slammed open.

***

Qui-Gon was standing in the doorway, looking so irritated that Obi-Wan tried to look away. "You're coming with me," Qui-Gon said stiffly.

"Now there, Master Jinn," the Healer said rationally. "Obi-Wan is tired. Let him rest awhile before you...discuss the present situation with him."

"Now."

Obi-Wan glanced up at the Healer.  "It's okay.  I'll go," he said, moving to Qui-Gon.  He swallowed hard when disappointed eyes glared down at him.

Qui-Gon's hand clamped down on his shoulder. Obi-Wan winced under the blow. He saw the healer stand up and give Qui-Gon a sharp look.

The hand eased its pressure slightly. Qui-Gon half pushed him out the door before saying angrily. "What in the name of Sith were you doing?"

"Doing?" Obi-Wan said in puzzlement. "I was walking down the hallway when Bruck stopped me. He said something about me being pathetic at my abilities so I - "

"Killed him," Qui-Gon finished. He leveled a glare at Obi-Wan and saw the boy look away uncomfortably.

Obi-Wan looked sullen. "That's not the whole story," he said softly.

"Listen, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon ordered sharply. "I would have not cared if he had told you that you were the only person in the Temple who can't beat a referee droid. The point is you, not him. You couldn't control your anger and you know that this is not the first time this has happened."

Obi-Wan wanted to cry out in frustration. He instead remained silent and struggled to consider Qui-Gon's words.

"You may have very well killed your chance of being a Jedi," Qui-Gon said. He looked at Obi-Wan carefully. "Obi-Wan, this is what I meant. This is what almost prevented you from being a Jedi. This is what is now preventing you from being a Jedi. Just what exactly do you want to prove?"

"Nothing!" Obi-Wan cried out. "Qui-Gon, I do regret killing Bruck! It was an accident that I take full responsibility for! I just couldn't hold it in...and his taunting made me lose it. Ever since Cerasi and Nield and - and Melida/Daan -." 

He broke down into tears and was stunned to feel Qui-Gon's strong arms enclose him in a comforting hug. He leaned into the older Jedi's arms and tried to relax with the soothing Force Qui-Gon sent him through the remnants of their bond. The words Qui-Gon said next stunned him.  "Tell that to the Council, Padawan."

Chapter II

"But you said that the decision was mine," Qui-Gon protested. He folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "Mace, you promised that the future of Obi-Wan was in my hands. I answer your question: yes, I do take Obi-Wan as my padawan."

"But you see," Mace said firmly, "Back than, Obi-Wan had not killed Bruck. We had thought that his anger was under control. You are not ready for another anger-prone apprentice. You said that yourself."

Qui-Gon frowned. He had been protesting for over an hour now and the council wasn't relenting. He started to reply, "Mace - "

Mace Windu ignored him for a moment and turned to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, you have, once again, violated the trust of the council. Qui-Gon may choose to ignore your deeds, but the death of someone by anger is intolerable. We know of your past experiences with Bruck and let's just say that this death caps it off."

Pushing aside the instinctive need to defend himself, Obi-Wan stood mutely under the reprimand.  Qui-Gon however, started a protest.  "Master Windu – "

Mace held up a hand. His eyes sparkled with warning. "As I was saying," he said louder, "This is the action we will not tolerate because we are Jedi. Your anger has caused problems before. Many times before, might I add. A Jedi does not fall to these errors countless times. They learn. You have not learned. Obi-Wan Kenobi, you know this. And yet you have never fixed your errors, never learned from them."

"Actions they are not of a Jedi," Yoda put in oh-so-helpfully.

Mace continued sternly. "Obi-Wan, you have tested us time and time again. We have been lenient. But there is no excuse this time. The farmers on Bandomeer await your return." 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror. Qui-Gon stepped forward, his eyes glinting. "Mace, Obi-Wan has just endured an experience where friends betrayed him, friends died, rejection happened. It pushed all his personal buttons.  It was inevitable that his anger burst out because he had no one to confer in. When such a thing happens, it was unfortunate that Bruck was on the receiving end. But surely such an accident does not warrant dismissal."

Yoda spoke up, "Realize we do, a harsh punishment this may seem. Yet first time this is not. Again and again Obi-Wan has let anger rule him. Blind him. Time it is for him to see the consequences."

"Way past time," Adi said softly. She focused on Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you were always a promising student. When you lost your temper and broke a turbo-lift, we excused that. When you destroyed a room, we excused that. When you fought Bruck for Qui-Gon and beat him up, we did, eventually excuse that. Melida/Daan, we have excused. Think, Obi-Wan. We have been lenient with you and look where it has gotten us.  A Jedi student is dead."

Obi-Wan wished the ground would swallow him. Qui-Gon was defending him fiercely but he knew that he didn't deserve it. Still, the rebellious part of him screamed unfair! Bruck had more or less caused all those anger issues. If Bruck wasn't here, I wouldn't have to do this...

Yaddle looked at Obi-Wan with a neutral expression. "We feel the anger inside you," she said. "It's bubbling."

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted slowly, "I am angry. I admit to my fault. Anger is my rival and I am working hard to suppress it."

"Why did you say that?" Mace asked curiously.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "I know my faults, Master.  I endeavor to fix them." 

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We know it will take time to reach the right decision," he said slowly, emphasizing, "My padawan and I will be resting in our quarters. Please feel free to rethink your decision."

He bowed and walked towards the exit. "Come on, Obi-Wan."

"But - " Mace said indignantly. "We're not done!"

Qui-Gon smiled challengingly. "So think it through. We'll give you time."

***

"They hate me," Obi-Wan said morosely, looking steadily at his boots.

"No they don't. They need time. Like you, Mace can make hasty decisions."

Obi-Wan flushed. It felt like Qui-Gon was implying that he had made a hasty decision on Melida/Daan.  "I don't know why I snapped at Bruck like that," he finally said.  "It was like, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself."

Qui-Gon tilted Obi-Wan's chin up. "Padawan, if you understand this, the council will relent.  You must learn to control your temper, no matter what your heart tells you." 

"I guess," Obi-Wan whispered as silently as he could.  He glanced despairingly into Qui-Gon's eyes.  "Why can't I ever control it?"

Qui-Gon sighed, gently brushing Obi-Wan's hair.  "We all have faults, Obi-Wan.  You will learn to control your anger."

"Yes, Master."  Obi-Wan sounded doubtful.

Nodding, Qui-Gon stood up. "Go talk with your friends, Obi-Wan. They will no doubt want to see you. Stay out of trouble too."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said uncomfortably. As he left, he saw Qui-Gon standing by the window, his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped.

***

"Bant!" Obi-Wan called cheerfully.

The slender girl turned and smiled. "Obi! We've been searching for you."

"We?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully. "Garen and Reeft here too?"

Bant lowered her eyes to the floor. "Um, we being Reeft and me."

Obi-Wan tried to hide his disappointment. "I see." Curiosity made him ask, "Why?"

"Obi, I know you don't want to hear this, but Garen made a slight change in friends. He, um, decided that perhaps being friends with us isn't good on his reputation, so he joined with Aalto."

Obi-Wan restrained from barking, "You're damn right I don't want to hear that!" Instead he took deep breaths. "Well, let's find Reeft. Where could Reeft be at this time of day?"

The two exchanged knowing glances. "Race you to the dining hall," Obi-Wan said and took off.

***

The boy's posture was familiar. He was smirking and twirling around a bronze lightsaber. The way his hair was swept back into a ponytail reminded Obi-Wan strongly of Bruck. The same posture, the same white hair. Obi-Wan swallowed hard.

"Garen," Obi-Wan said as he looked at his former friend.

Garen sneered. "Well, well, well, if is isn't Oafy-Wan and his dumb friends." 

Aalto laughed loudly and pounded Garen on the back. "You tell 'em, Gar."

Reeft looked uncertain. "Obi, maybe we should leave." 

Obi-Wan faced his friend in surprise. "Leave? And leave Garen with these pathetic losers?" He turned and looked steadily at Garen. "Perhaps, Garen Muln, that you have forgotten that we were once your friends. You confided in us everything. Including a certain name you once called Master Yoda..." he left the sentence hanging.

Garen threw himself at Obi-Wan who crashed to the floor. His former friend slammed a fist at him and Obi-Wan felt blood gush from his nose. He retaliated and kicked Garen in the stomach. Flipping upwards he head-butted Garen again and lashed out with his fist. Aalto punched Obi-Wan's head backwards and he cried out in pain as Garen kicked his legs out from under him.

Reeft sprang in to help but Aalto knocked him backwards. Obi-Wan pummeled Garen a few times before Garen managed to get on top of him and yank his braid. Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan struggled to his feet as Bant tugged Garen away.

"Jeez, you don't want to kill him do you?" she asked in disgust at the bloody Obi-Wan, Garen, Reeft, and Aalto.

Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet and was about to launch at Garen again, but a strong hand stopped his movement.

Glancing upwards, Obi-Wan felt his stomach quake. There was none other than Master Windu...and he did not look happy. 

***

That night, Obi-Wan crept out of bed and looked at Qui-Gon. The master was sleeping peacefully, but Obi-Wan had a suspicion that Qui-Gon was exasperated. Earlier that day, they had been called before the council again to discuss the fight and Qui-Gon had argued his case until the clocks chimed midnight. They had been dismissed for the day.

Qui-Gon had played the part of a concerned master and had helped heal Obi-Wan's injuries before sending him off to bed. Next, Obi-Wan had heard Qui-Gon preparing new arguments for tomorrow. 

Obi-Wan sighed. He had caused Qui-Gon a lot of trouble and made himself a heavy burden on Qui-Gon's shoulders. The only way he saw to resolve this was to leave. Slowly, Obi-Wan placed a fresh tunic in his travel bag. He threw in a few other odds and ends before considering his lightsaber.

Only Jedi could wield lightsabers and Obi-Wan knew that well. The lightsaber was his companion, his trusty tool. He had felt the loneliness of not having his lightsaber and the dangers it had brought. He remembered how the Force had seemed to be gone until he had his 'saber back when he was on Melida/Daan.

Qui-Gon turned restlessly and Obi-Wan looked gently at the Jedi. "I'll miss you, Qui-Gon," he said, a lump forming in his throat, "But this is the only way to resolve this situation peacefully. And painlessly." He rested his hand on Qui-Gon's hand and squeezed it gently. "Goodbye...Master Jinn."

Hesitantly, he laid his lightsaber down on the table across from Qui-Gon. He turned and left without a backward glance. The honor was his to claim no longer.

Chapter III

12 years later...

Obi-Wan turned towards the hanger. He felt as if a huge weight had fallen on him. Qui-Gon was coming. Coming here to Naboo. It had been twelve years since he had left, twelve years since he had seen Qui-Gon and now word had gotten out that Qui-Gon was coming to Naboo.

I could handle it, he thought bitterly. Just because I am not a Jedi doesn't mean that they have to send a master here.

He had, in fact, told Yoda where he was. Hoped that the master would never send Qui-Gon here. Any Jedi here. But Yoda had and the conflict with the Trade Federation had been an excuse for Qui-Gon to come. Obi-Wan angrily kicked at a rock and was pleased to send it scattering at a window.

"You're upset," Amidala said from behind him. "You nearly destroyed the window."

Obi-Wan turned and nodded shortly. "I apologize, your Highness. The turn of events is...unfortunate." He recalled the twelve years ago when he had arrived here. Amidala had been two and he, being a former Jedi, had been asked by her family to protect her. When she was twelve, she had become Princess of Theed and now she was Queen.

But his earlier services had not been forgotten. He had been made the Queen's bodyguard and had trained her to fight. Now, he was appointed ambassador of Naboo and his duty was to meet up with Qui-Gon. 

"This Qui-Gon Jinn, you know him?" Amidala asked softly.

"Yes." He pulled his hood over his face, hiding the youthful look.  His face was clean-shaven, his hair cropped short just like a Padawan style...only there was no braid hanging under his right ear.  He wore a simple tunic, again much like a Jedi outfit, only he also wore padded chest armor over the tunic.  And at his belt, there hung a blaster and vibroblade rather than a Jedi lightsaber.  "He used to be my master."

"And what happened between the two of you?"

Obi-Wan paused. "I betrayed him. Than I accidentally killed someone. A - rival. Qui-Gon fought hard for me and I couldn't bear to see him in pain. So I left. Relieved Qui-Gon of me."

"If he fought so hard for you, don't you think your leaving wounded him more?" The question was said lightly, but Obi-Wan felt a stab of pain as he realized the truth behind her words.

He didn't answer directly. "I was trouble for him. That is all."

Amidala stepped towards him. She saw Obi-Wan's face was sketched in sorrow and regret. "Well you're certainly not trouble for me." She smiled reassuringly and patted him on the back. He looked gratefully at her. 

"Times like these, it's so easy to see why you were elected Queen," he said, leaning against the wall.  Amidala smiled, coming to lean next to him, resting her head on his shoulders.

***

Obi-Wan waited patiently for Qui-Gon, forcing himself to not move from his position. It seemed so urgent for him to speak to Qui-Gon; he knew that he needed the Jedi's help to save the planet Amidala loved above all others.

He saw the familiar tall figure and straightened himself. "Master Jinn," he greeted, politeness edging into his voice. 

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. I have assurances that Master Yoda is aware of my ambassadorship on this planet." He bowed and gestured for Qui-Gon to sit down. "Qui-Gon, I realize all that has happened years ago - "

"Don't start with Melida/Daan!" Qui-Gon barked. "I stopped grieving years ago. Twelve years to be precise. I do not wish to relive that."

Obi-Wan was stunned by Qui-Gon's anger. "Well...I suppose I should show you to your room." He hesitantly added, "The Trade Federation and the safety of Naboo is my priority so...all else can be put behind us."

"Agreed," Qui-Gon said stiffly.

Obi-Wan nodded shortly and walked towards the inner castle rooms. "Master Jinn, we have recently tried to open with negotiations with the Trade Federation and we have attempted to fight off the invasion. And yet..." he paused, unsure of how Qui-Gon would react, "And yet I feel that something is driving the Nemodians. Their attack is being carefully controlled by a higher being."

He watched Qui-Gon's eyes close in weariness. "I feel much of the same," he said as his eyes opened and met Obi-Wan's. "The attack has no logic behind it. Naboo has nothing to do with the trade franchise.  The only possibility I can think of is that Naboo has no weapons to strike back with."

"Same with Zenoma Sekot," Obi-Wan said dryly, recalling a planet where he had once visited with Amidala as a teenager.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Many planets are, Obi-Wan. But Naboo...there must be connections. Somehow, someone in the Senate is able to ensure that the chaos remain. That is why they picked Naboo."

"But there are many delegates. The Senate aids, the witnesses, the Supreme Chancellor, the Senator, even the Queen's handmaidens visit the Capital. And they all have connections to Naboo."

"I'm surprised you didn't mention yourself," Qui-Gon said sharply before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

Obi-Wan looked down at the ground, catching the implication that he betrayed Qui-Gon years ago. "I love Naboo. I lived here for twelve years."

"You lived at the Temple longer. Thirteen years. And you still betrayed the Jedi."

Obi-Wan turned away, stung by the comment, and started walking across the courtyard as fast as he could.

***

Hours later, Amidala found Obi-Wan leaning against a tree, looking down at a waterfall. "There you are," she said softly.

Obi-Wan raised his head wearily. "So you found me."

"What happened, Obi-Wan?"

He looked at her a long time before saying, "Qui-Gon brought up the rift between us and I guess I reacted badly."

"How so?"

"I stormed out on him." Obi-Wan gave a brief smile. "At least he's starting to get used to it. But still, he accused me of bringing the Trade Federation here."

Sitting down gracefully, Amidala asked, "Well I am positive that you didn't. Who else did you and Qui-Gon suspect?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Pretty much everyone who can easily contact the Senate and has power there and anyone who can gain power here. We discussed about spies, but your handmaidens seem out of the question." 

"That's always true," Amidala said. She breathed deeply and smiled. "I love the fresh air here," she said. "It's always so quiet and peaceful. No matter what the Federation does, they can't take the peace away from Naboo."

Obi-Wan cocked his head anxiously. "Amidala, don't you get this feeling that it's too quiet?"

"No."

Obi-Wan sprang to his feet. "I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured. "Ami, stay down." Just as he spoke those words, Qui-Gon leapt from the bushes, looking slightly haggard.

"Obi-Wan," he said, clearly surprised. "Highness. Both of you should escape immediately." He met Obi-Wan's eyes and spoke without words. Destroyer droids headed this way.

Just then, Obi-Wan heard the familiar clanking sound. We're too late, he silently groaned.

***

Qui-Gon was aware of the danger even as he spun around. Three destroyers surrounded them...and Qui-Gon doubted that he could hold them off alone. He saw Obi-Wan draw a vibroblade and blaster, but they would hardly meet the weaponry of destroyers.

Amidala ducked behind Obi-Wan and withdrew her own blaster.

Blaster fire shot out in a flash, but Qui-Gon deflected it. Obi-Wan fired with his blaster and she followed suit. However the destroyer droids had shield generators and Amidala noted all too quickly that Obi-Wan and her shots and Qui-Gon's deflected fire were not going to make a big impact. Obi-Wan snapped out three shots before calling to her.

"Amidala, go! I'll catch up to you!"

"No," she responded tightly, "I wish to stay by your side."

Obi-Wan blew out his breath. "Listen, we lack the power needed to defeat these destroyers! Go...get...help," he managed to get out between blaster shots. "Now, Your Highness!"

Amidala ran. She saw no other option. Quickly, she skirted the droids and activated her secret passageway. "What the - " she demanded angrily as she realized a bit too late that her passageway was crammed full of battle droids. Each aimed a blaster towards her.

She backed up, but they fired. At the last second, a rough hand pushed her down. The fire hit Obi-Wan in the chest and he fell backwards.

Chapter IV

"NO!" Amidala screamed as Obi-Wan fell to the ground. The droids wheeled in formation as she scrambled for a weapon. Her hand closed on her sleek blaster and she fired recklessly.

Somehow, someway, her mind was still working and she evaded the return fire. A glowing green beam appeared out of nowhere and Amidala crouched down behind the Jedi Master.

She ran to Obi-Wan and noted with happiness that his pulse was still strong. He was hanging onto life. "Don't worry, Obi," she whispered into the young man's ear, "You'll be fine."

Qui-Gon was still fighting madly in front of her and Amidala shoved with all her strength to push Obi-Wan out of the passageway. Qui-Gon followed with a graceful leap and a last slash of his lightsaber that brought yet another droid down. Together, they scrambled through the woods.

"Good thing you came," Amidala gasped out. "Will Obi-Wan - " she broke off.

"He's fine," Qui-Gon said, leaning down to inspect the young man. He allowed his pounding heart to calm down. "The blaster shot missed his heart narrowly." Quickly, the Jedi emptied bacta into the wound. "We better wait here, Your Highness."

"Good," Amidala breathed. She knew it would risk Obi-Wan's life if they tried to get him to medical facilities. They would have to wait for him to heal here. Perhaps guards would come.

But she still had a hard time picturing that the Trade Federation would actually invade! She knew they would threaten, but why should they go so far? The viceroy was a coward. He would not dare attack Jedi. There is somebody behind this, she thought.

***

Later that evening, Obi-Wan regained consciousness. Qui-Gon was hovering over him, much like he had once when they had been Master and Apprentice. He smiled wistfully, but he knew he could never go back.

"You're awake," was all the Jedi said.

Obi-Wan grimaced as he struggled to a sitting position. His chest burned and he touched it gingerly. It might heal by morning with some Jedi techniques if Qui-Gon would allow him to use the Force.

"I already healed your wound somewhat," Qui-Gon said aloud.

The other blushed. How could Qui-Gon still manage to hear his thoughts? He shielded his mind and reinforced his barriers before saying, "Is Amidala all right?"

"Yes. I told her to rest."

"Ah." Struggling, Obi-Wan sat fully upright. Every movement hurt, but he could stand it. Before he could say another word, Qui-Gon handed him a small tube. It was his lightsaber.

"You will need this," Qui-Gon said, "Even if only for awhile. I made a check on Naboo. We are being invaded by the Trade Federation droids. They have knocked out all communications, stormed the palace, and herded the civilians into camps. They are forcing the Queen to sign a treaty."

"But Amidala is here!" Obi-Wan said bluntly, continuing to stare at his lightsaber. "And only Jedi are allowed to handle lightsabers!" 

Qui-Gon frowned. "Nevertheless, you are with me on a Jedi mission and I need your help. And yes, Amidala is here. A decoy is posing as her for the time being." 

You are with me on a Jedi mission and I need your help. Obi-Wan hooked the lightsaber on his belt and the weight reminded him. The night when he had left Qui-Gon. Things were not yet at peace with them, he knew, but the slightest feeling of hope pulsed through him.

Perhaps, no matter how incredulous it seemed, things could go back to the way they were before Melida/Daan.

***

The next morning, most of the pain was gone. Obi-Wan stood weakly, calling on a minor part of the Force to assist him. He felt sure that Qui-Gon would allow him to use the Force if he could use a lightsaber.

He could feel the Jedi's eyes burning through him. He ignored it.

Amidala stirred. Obi-Wan turned to look at the young monarch. She looked so young all of a sudden. This was not the friend he had grown up with, but rather a person in the galaxy who needed help.

The feeling scared him. He knew he was now viewing the situation on Naboo as a Jedi would and as a Jedi had been taught. Obi-Wan shook his head to clear it and to release his grip on the Force. 

"I've been thinking," Qui-Gon said in a low voice. "That perhaps Obi-Wan and I can hold off the droids in the royal hanger. Perhaps we could sneak onto a ship and get back to Coruscant."

"Why?" Amidala asked. "I belong here with my people."

"Do that and you'll share the same fate as your people," Obi-Wan pushed. "Qui-Gon is right. We have to leave. The Senate can help you and your people more than your remaining here."

"The blockade," Amidala murmured.

Qui-Gon rubbed his temples. "We grab a pilot while we're in the hanger. Most pilots can maneuver a ship past a blockade without too much damage."

"I suppose it's doable," the queen said softly. 

They moved towards the hanger, Qui-Gon in the lead, Obi-Wan covering his right.

***

It happened so fast Amidala was stunned. One moment, ten droids had stood in front of her, the next, there were two glowing bars of light and droid parts scattered this way and that. "Let's go," Obi-Wan panted, trying to get used to his lightsaber again. "Your Highness, stay behind Qui-Gon. I'll free some pilots and guards."

She nodded. Without hesitation, Obi-Wan whirled and headed straight for the mass of heavily guarded pilots. He is a Jedi, she thought, taking in his regal stride, the confident way he moved. 

But there was little time to acknowledge that. The older Jedi moved forward and she trailed him. She turned her head to watch Obi-Wan again as he moved swiftly towards the mass of droids. "Qui-Gon," she said loudly.

He turned, his shoulders suddenly weary. His expression read, Now is not the time, but his voice was curious as he said. "Yes?"

"Obi-Wan...he can't handle all those droids."

Qui-Gon looked grim. If he has not forgotten, he can handle them. But Obi-Wan insisted that you reach safety first." He spun around and headed straight for one of the sleekest ships in the hanger, heading straight into danger much like Obi-Wan did.

Again, Amidala was startled at the alikeness between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She frowned and rested her hand on her blaster. Either way, she was unsure about this.

***

It's been so long, Obi-Wan thought as he twisted his lightsaber in a spiraling motion. He whipped it back up and pivoted with his right foot, slashing two droids cleanly in half.

Now he had their attention. The droids spun as one, an unstoppable threat for most men. Obi-Wan deflected their blaster fire but his movements felt clumsy. His balance was off and he barely brought his lightsaber around to block another stream of fire.

"Go!" he shouted, whirling back to smash another droid. "Now!"

The Naboo volunteers scrambled to their feet and ran towards the ship. Qui-Gon stood at the base of the ship, smoothly deflecting blaster fire while snapping out instructions.

The Jedi I wanted to be, Obi-Wan remembered with a sudden jolt. He lashed out with the sparkling blue blade and collapsed another set. The guards were now turning back and firing, some were scooping up blasters from fallen droids and firing with them. The Force surged stronger and Obi-Wan tapped into it, fully accessed the power he had denied himself for so long. It felt good.

"Come on, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled over the noise. "We're leaving!"

The younger male sprang over the heads of fallen droids. Kicking backwards, he knocked the last of the droids over and sprinted for the ship. Qui-Gon leapt off the ramp to smash a droid that had been about to fire just as Obi-Wan bounded onboard.

With a Force-enhanced leap, the Jedi Master easily landed next to Obi-Wan as the ramp closed.

***

"You fought well," Qui-Gon said.

Amidala grinned at Obi-Wan. "Obi, you kicked butt out there. That was great! You didn't forget anything about the Jedi ways!"

Obi-Wan allowed himself to feel the enthusiasm of the young queen but he did not feel quite as satisfied as he thought he would have felt. The last time I used a lightsaber was when I drew this blade on Qui-Gon. And he forgave me. But I broke his heart anyway. Perhaps I did hurt him more than Xanatos did.

"Thanks," he said simply, "Amidala..." his expression said more than words. Silently he willed her to leave, to give him a moment with Qui-Gon.

She caught the implication and quickly said, "I'll be going now.  I'm sure I should confer with the pilot about our destination."

The second the door hissed behind her, Qui-Gon said quietly, "I noticed that your connection to the Living Force has improved."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat nervously. "Thank you. I had meant to say..." he stuttered nervously, "I mean, I am, well, you know, sorry about the events that happened on Melida/Daan and the events that occurred after."

Qui-Gon seemed to think about that. He sighed. "I suppose that I was a bit rash about it," he said carefully, "I believe now that if you explain it to me from your point of view, I can understand your decision."

"I suppose." Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I just thought that perhaps that you would think of me as a burden, nothing more. Something to take on and to defend so that you would not have a record of two failed apprentices. I thought I was making your life more difficult."

"Obi - "

"No," Obi-Wan said hurriedly, "I know now that it is not true. Back then, I was thinking from a thirteen-year-olds point of view. I did not understand what it was like - "

"And what made you understand now?" Qui-Gon asked. His manner was impassive, but Obi-Wan still felt the Jedi understood.

He looked at his hands and blushed red. "I guess it was Amidala. To have someone under your responsibility, the friendship and admiration grows. But I did not understand that then. But I do now."

Qui-Gon looked at him for a long time. "It is good, then," he said, "That Yoda made me come. Against my will, I admit. And Obi-Wan, you turned out fine. Jedi or not, I'm still impressed with all you have done on Naboo." 

Obi-Wan swallowed. After all those years of planning this moment, he never imagined it would be like this. "Then I suppose that you forgive me?" he asked almost tentatively. He waited impatiently for the answer.

The warmth on Qui-Gon's smile made Obi-Wan's heart jump. "I forgive you, Obi-Wan."

Chapter V 

"Whoa!" Obi-Wan yelled as the ship rocked again. He reached out with one arm and steadied himself. The view from the space airlock showed nearly the entire Trade Federation fleet firing on them. Red shots glanced off the screens as warning lights flashed.

"This is tough," he muttered, inching along the wall. Qui-Gon was standing grimly next to the pilot. Obi-Wan scrambled to join him. "Shields need to be up!" he yelled, "Try spinning!"

"I know what I'm doing, man," the pilot said back. He threw the ship into a dizzying spin that nearly threw Obi-Wan against the airlock. Instantly, the ship reversed and Obi-Wan steadied with the Force to maintain balance. 

"Kick her into gear," he said. "We can make the jump to hyperspace...now!"

But to go to hyperspace, their shields had to drop for a split-second to feed all available power to the hyperdrive. Obi-Wan felt a few well-placed shots slam into the ship that sent them into a roll, alarms screeching, before he felt the transaction to hyperspace.

But as he scrambled to turn off the alarms, he knew. The ship was damaged. Not enough power to make it to Coruscant. Barely enough to make it to the next planet.

***

"Tatooine," Obi-Wan said. "The Trade Federation has no presence there."

The queen's head guard whirled. "How can you be sure?"

Qui-Gon looked distant. "It is controlled by the Hutts," he said thoughtfully, "Captain Panaka, it would be safe enough to bring Amidala there."

"The Hutts!" Panaka seemed to restrain from muttering more about the Jedi but his disbelief was obvious. He looked at Obi-Wan for support, but the younger man shrugged almost helplessly.

Amidala entered the room, dressed in simple garb. Panaka sprang to his feet. "Qui-Gon, allow me to introduce Padmé. She is one of the Queen's most trusted handmaidens."

Padmé smiled pleasantly. "Captain, how are things on Naboo?"

Panaka seemed to wilt and Obi-Wan quickly answered, "Chaos. The Trade Federation is herding all inhabitants into camps. We have a few free volunteer workers building up a resistance. Senator Bibble is leading the underground resistance."

"But the people?" Padmé pressed.

"In camps, bring denied sanitary conditions, denied food or water, general disrupt," Qui-Gon said, "But there is nothing they can do. The droids are everywhere and the people are weaponless."

The young handmaiden showed little emotion. "Very well," she said, with the grace found in few, "Where are we going? I heard something about Tatooine."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Padmé, the ship was not fully fueled when we hijacked aboard it. We need fuel and the closest planet without Trade Federation control seems to be Tatooine, a planet well out of the control of them. On Tatooine, we will have to refuel the ship and possibly make a quick inspection. The pilot, Ric Ollie, says that the engine may be damaged."

Padmé frowned. "I thought we would have sustained more damage from the blockade."

"Let's consider ourselves fortunate that we didn't," Obi-Wan replied, covering up the details to not alarm her, "But there were not too many ships to fight. Most of them had gone down to invade.  Not that that is a good thing," he added hastily.

"I see," she said, still with that stunning calmness that Qui-Gon could not shake off, "We will go to Tatooine. The Queen will stay aboard the ship while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon handle the difficulties of bargaining with some of the greediest creatures in the galaxy. After repairs are accomplished, we will head for Coruscant. The Queen will speak with the Senate while Qui-Gon may contact his Jedi Temple."

"Well said," Qui-Gon agreed softly. "Obi-Wan, have you healed your blaster wound? I have a feeling that we'll need your skills as well on this 'bargaining.'"

"I feel it also," Obi-Wan said, seriously. 

***

The ship landed with grace as Ric Olie maneuvered the ship slowly towards the dusty planet. Obi-Wan watched from his seat. "Land near the outskirts," he said. "That way, we'll be close enough to the space port. Mos Espa, I believe.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I propose that Obi-Wan and I go to inspect the engine and get repairs. Just us. Tatooine is very dangerous."

Panaka nodded. "Agreed."

"No," Padmé said stubbornly. "The Queen wishes that I go to inspect the planet."

Obi-Wan frowned. "No. It's dangerous."

She looked at him and raised her chin defiantly. "I know how to fight, Obi-Wan." Their gazes clashed.

"It's too dangerous," Obi-Wan repeated softly. "It would be better if you stayed, Padmé. Tatooine is ruled by the Hutts. Slavery is common. All the laws taught to you are not stressed here. Violence occurs daily. It's too dangerous." Silently he added, especially for a Queen. And a Queen with the Trade Federation on her trail.

"I'm going." 

Qui-Gon looked irritated. "That is not a good idea," he said, "But we are short of time. Padmé, prepare yourself. Obi-Wan, inspect the engine and tell me what we need for our repairs. Ric, I need to talk to you."

Obi-Wan nodded. He released the hatch and walked outside into the hot twin suns. The heat bore down on him as he strode to where workers were already unloading the engine for inspection. "We'll need a new one," Obi-Wan said.

One of the workers lifted his head. "It is repairable."

Tilting his head, Obi-Wan examined the wrecked machinery again. "Repairs would only get us as far as the next moon," he said, "See how it's damaged here? It will continue moving and twisting until it finally breaks off and our ship plummets like a rock."

Satisfied, Obi-Wan turned and faced the barren desert. It was his home, he thought with a sense of awe. He never thought he would come here again. But his family was on the opposite side of the planet so visiting was not an option.

He sensed Padmé move up next to him. He turned to face her, annoyed. "Your Highness, this planet is dangerous."

"As you have told me," she responded. "I can handle danger, Obi." She lowered her voice and looked at the engine. "You said it was minor damage," she accused, her sharp eyes taking in the badly shot engine.

"I exaggerated," he said simply. "I'm not bound to tell the complete truth. I got that one freedom from no longer remaining a Jedi. As with many others. No code, anger issues, respect rules..."

"Then why do you still call Qui-Gon, 'Master Jinn?'" she challenged.

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Even though I am not a Jedi, he is a Jedi Master, and therefore deserves respect."

Amidala rolled her eyes. "You know, Obi, that you still want to be a Jedi Knight," she said, "It was your dream. So now you have your lightsaber back, you seem like a Jedi again. Like the boy you once were when I met you so long ago. Face facts, Kenobi. You want to be a Jedi."

"I do love Naboo," he said quietly. "You know that."

"Do you know that you also love the Jedi, genius?"

Obi-Wan grinned at her. "You're no Jedi," he said, "but your perceptions are better than most Jedi I know."

***

"Are you ready, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked quickly, checking his own food rations. "Did you remember to turn the power of your lightsaber off?"

"Qui-Gon, what are the chances that I'll fall into a large water hole on Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I'm just eager to get off this planet. We need to get Queen Amidala to safety as fast as possible. Delays should not occur."

"Do you sense anything?"

"Some unknown danger. And yet - I do not believe that there is anything in this sector that should endanger us. Be wary, Obi-Wan. With the invasion on Naboo, the confusion in the Senate, the Jedi pressed to confront rebellions of all sorts, this galaxy isn't safe anymore."

"I know that," Obi-Wan said, tapping the hilt of his 'saber impatiently. "I'm ambassador to Naboo."

"So you are." Qui-Gon waited a moment before sliding a glance towards Obi-Wan. "After you left, the Council was heavily criticized. They were too hard, too strict, too crazy to let a thirteen-year-old boy walk off on his own." He paused briefly, a pall settling over his features. "The Council extended research to look for you. We discovered that you had hidden onboard a space freighter headed for somewhere in the Inner Rim. They sent four teams after you." Qui-Gon frowned. "All four of those teams did not return. We got no clues, absolutely nothing. But all we gathered was that they went off to search for you, and they wound up disappearing as well."

"You thought that I killed - "

"No, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly. "But with your former reputation, the Senate thought so. They accused the Jedi of being brutal and crazy. They said that you were a galactic criminal, one that harnessed the Dark Side of the Force." 

"Naboo is in the Inner Rim," Obi-Wan said. "Surely Padmé's family would have connected the fact that I was a former Jedi and - "

"They shielded you," Qui-Gon said.

"But how?" Obi-Wan shot a look at Qui-Gon. "I told Master Yoda I was on Naboo. Did he tell Padmé's family that I wasn't dangerous or crazy?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon said.

A long silence stretched as Obi-Wan struggled to digest this new information. A burning question continued to haunt him and he knew that he had to ask it. "But you, Qui-Gon. Did you ever search for me?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. "Somehow," he said. "I knew that you would tell Master Yoda. I grilled him for information. He gave me vague clues, and yet I sense that he wanted me to know where you were. The clues were more helpful than they seemed. I followed traces of our bond. It helped me seek you out. And then, one day, as I finally located your exact location, I hid and studied your new life."

Obi-Wan absorbed that silently.

Qui-Gon smiled. "When you first came out of the house, I was ready to make my presence known and to drag you back to Coruscant. But then a much younger Amidala came running out of the house. I watched as you two laughed and joked. So - I couldn't stand to bring you away from the home you clearly loved. After three years of searching for you, I left, thinking that you would be happy."

He sighed softly. "I never imagined that you would be so directly involved in the government of Naboo, or that Amidala would become Queen."

"I missed the Jedi then," Obi-Wan said. "I loved living in the countryside since I've only lived in the city as long as I remember, but I wanted to go home." He watched as Qui-Gon's face saddened slightly before the parallels dawned on him. "You spoke with Amidala's parents," he said. "You told them the truth."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. "After all those years, I thought that you really didn't care," he admitted.

Qui-Gon let the moment linger between them before snapping back to business. He knew that it was cruel to immediately turn their attention back to matters at hand, but to a Jedi, understanding and reflecting came after a mission.

"We should get moving," he said. "Padmé will be here soon."

Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden change of mood. "I'm ready," he said at last.

***

"Tusken Raiders!" Obi-Wan shouted. He activated his lightsaber, feeling much more reassured when he saw its bright blue glow. Qui-Gon's green beam shot up next to his as the two stood back-to-back.

"There must be thousands!" Padmé cried out, looking at the rows of Tuskens. She withdrew her blaster.

Qui-Gon made a quick decision. "Obi-Wan, Padmé, the most important thing is to get the Queen's ship safely to Coruscant. Both of you - go to Mos Espa and get the parts. I can distract these Tusken Raiders."

"No," Obi-Wan said firmly, eyeing the Tuskens warily. "I can't leave you!"

"You must. It's an order, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "Think like a Jedi. A Jedi does everything in his power to ensure the success of his mission."

"I can't leave you," Obi-Wan said desperately.  I left you once and look where it turned out.

"Go," Qui-Gon said icily. "That was an order."

Obi-Wan hesitated before turning towards Padmé. He started to take a step towards her, but paused and turned back towards Qui-Gon. "Master Jinn, you know as well as I do that when they see someone leave, they will swamp the one who is remaining."

"Therefore leaving the other two safe to go. You only have a few minutes, Obi-Wan, before they will swamp all three of us. Leave. Now."

At that moment, the Tuskens chose to charge. 

Chapter VI

"Go!" Qui-Gon roared, swinging his lightsaber experimentally. Obi-Wan ducked and grabbed Padmé's arm. He tugged her aside, half-running, half-stumbling.

Padmé ran with him, firing off several quick shots before the sand blinded her vision. Obi-Wan, too, was briefly blinded, but he drew upon the Force and managed to navigate the way he wanted to go. About a hundred yards from the Tuskens, he paused and looked backwards.

"Qui-Gon," he breathed. He could see the green glow of Qui-Gon's lightsaber jabbing and slashing, but he knew that the Jedi could not last too long. "I have to go back and help him," Obi-Wan said hoarsely.

"No, Obi-Wan! It's too dangerous!" Padmé protested.

Obi-Wan ignored her and ran at Force-enhanced speed, a plan already forming in his mind.

***

As he neared the Raiders, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and slashed. Anger and desperation fueled him, much as it had back before. As a kaffi stick whirled towards his skull, he raised his blade and slashed through it. "C'mon," Obi-Wan hissed quietly, dodging several blaster rifle shots. He knew that the Tuskens would not dare fire too much once he reached the inner circles out of fear for shooting their own men.

He whirled again, slicing another kaffi in two. A Tusken onboard a bantha stomped towards him, but Obi-Wan leapt on the bantha, knocked the Tusken down, and struggled to gain control of the creature. He sent soothing tendrils of the Force towards it, but he was uncertain about whether or not he was succeeding. Well, Kenobi, he thought grimly. If this creature doesn't throw you off in the next five minutes, you've done it correctly.

"Aghi-Dublo!" one of them cried out. 

Obi-Wan kicked the bantha in its side, urging it to charge. As the bantha ran at top speed towards the mass of Tuskens surrounding Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan reactivated his lightsaber and slashed downwards. He sliced a blaster rifle in two, and then, using the Force, managed to urge another bantha to throw its rider before a shot could be aimed at him.

Qui-Gon turned at the sound, and his eyes hardened at the sight of Obi-Wan. Still, he did not have time to say anything before another Tusken attacked. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan rode the bantha through the mass of Tuskens. Out of fear for harming the creature, none of the Tuskens fired. None of them came close. It was all too easy.

Too easy. Obi-Wan's instincts warned him the second a cannon shot fired at him. He threw himself clear of the sacrificed bantha, and with a Force-enhanced jump, sailed over the mass of Tuskens firing at him and landed right next to Qui-Gon.

If he was going to die, he was going to die at Qui-Gon's side.

***

Parry. Thrust. Parry. Obi-Wan whirled, blocking shots, deflecting attacks, slicing Tusken's kaffi sticks as he struggled to regain his footing. Qui-Gon's own 'saber was a blur, seeming to go in all directions at once while half-way defending Obi-Wan and pushing the Tuskens back at the same time. But through their not-yet severed bond, Obi-Wan sensed the master Jedi's weariness.

He too was exhausted. The Force swirled around him, but he could not tap into its great strength. Frustration boiled inside of him, but he fought it and sought his calm center. It was unreachable. "Sithspawn," he hissed, trying to keep his weary arms moving fast enough to block all the attacks. 

But as anger filled him, Obi-Wan felt that he could not control it. It was like back twelve years ago, when he had simply watched himself boil up with anger and then - kill Bruck.

So he watched, powerless to stop the flow. No, he pleaded. Not again.

"Help me!" he screamed in a distorted version of his voice. "Help me stop it!" Nobody paid him any mind. Obi-Wan felt a sharp pain in his side, but the pain only served to fuel his anger, not distract him.

Obi-Wan stepped backwards from the battle, ignoring the prods of the Tuskens to take his survival pack. He held up his arms in the shape of a ball, pouring all his anger and frustration pent-up from twelve years of loneliness and homesickness and then threw it at the Tuskens with all his strength.

"Obi-Wan, NO!" Qui-Gon shouted, a second before he realized what Obi-Wan was about to do. He struggled to take apart the ball, but he could do nothing as it hit the Tuskens and hell exploded.

"No," Qui-Gon whispered in a soft voice as he watched. Obi-Wan stood watching it all, a grim smile on his face. 

"They deserved it," he said rightfully.

Qui-Gon continued to sense the Force surging. Obi-Wan's concentration could not be broken from killing each and every Tusken that was here. So he did the only thing left to do. He tackled him.

***

Obi-Wan fell backwards as Qui-Gon's body landed on top of his. His shoulder slammed into the hot desert sands - and reality rushed back into him. "No," he whispered, releasing his grip on the Force. He looked around. Wounded Tuskens and worse than wounded Tuskens lay everywhere.

"Obi-Wan, I understand," Qui-Gon's soft voice encouraged. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Council was right," he murmured. "I am dangerous. You shouldn't have let me use the Force, Qui-Gon. I can't control it. I can't."

"That's a lot of negativity," Qui-Gon reassured him gently. "You've been through a lot over these past years, Obi-Wan. You were bound to have to release your feelings at some given point."

"Why is it that I always kill people," Obi-Wan asked in a small voice. "Whenever I release my anger, it's never to the Force. It's by drawing on the Dark Side and then - then - " he found that he could not finish his sentence and instead stared at the ground.

"Obi-Wan, you were born with the power of the Force at your fingertips." Qui-Gon paused and lifted Obi-Wan's chin gently. "When people without the powers of life-and-death at their fingertips get angry, they attack people. They hurt with words and physical acts. Some go on killing rampages. But you and all the other Jedi - when we get angry, the life of millions rests in our hands. We could kill them all without moving from our seat."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Obi-Wan asked bluntly.

"The point is, Obi-Wan, that no Jedi has been through as much as you. And yet, I recall many of them have done the same thing you have, several times."

"Even you, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon nodded grimly. "I have," he said. "Not a good memory, but one lesson that I needed in order to not do it again."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, slowly getting up from the ground. "I understand, Master Qui-Gon," he said, his tone collected and distant. "Let's get on with our mission."

"Obi-Wan, don't be a Jedi now," Qui-Gon half-pleaded. "You're hurt." Instantly, the shields on Obi-Wan's mind tightened, locking Qui-Gon out of his thoughts and feelings. "Don't," Qui-Gon murmured softly. But Obi-Wan was not his apprentice and was no longer a child. Qui-Gon could not force Obi-Wan's confidences.

Let him go, Qui-Gon. He's not your apprentice anymore.  He's not your Padawan. Why should you feel responsible for his feelings?

No, Qui-Gon thought. He is my apprentice. Any mistakes he makes - they are my mistakes as well. 

***

"So let me get this straight," Padmé said, fuming. "Master Jedi, we are lost on the desert because the Tuskens managed to confuse Obi-Wan's sense of direction? It's night time! Are we going to try to survive out here? With Obi-Wan confused about what to do next?"

"He's going through a lot of pressure right now," Qui-Gon responded. "Padmé, in all the years you've known Obi-Wan, how did he - react?"

She hesitated. "I serve my Queen," she said. "I didn't know Obi-Wan when he was young."

"No. You are the Queen."

She looked at him, surprised. "How long did I fool you?"

"You had me for awhile, but now I'm onto you. Obi-Wan acts - differently around you. I can sense his affection for you, Highness." Qui-Gon sighed. "Perhaps you're the only one now who truly understands him."

Padmé shook her head. "I once thought I understood him," she admitted. "But now he's changed. He wants to be a Jedi more than anything, and this is his chance to prove himself worthy once more. But - something inside of him is cracking. Obi-Wan has built a shell around himself."

"He's afraid," Qui-Gon mused.

"Of you," Padmé said. Seeing Qui-Gon's astonished look, she quickly said, "I didn't mean it in that way, Qui-Gon. He loves and respects you. But he's always been afraid of your disapproval. He's afraid of hurting you. When I first met him, he seemed happy and eager all the time. But there were moments when his shell would lapse and I'd see him look upset. At night - " she paused.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon prodded gently.

"At night, he used to dismiss himself and look outside. I once spied on him. Not a good thing," she added hastily. "But I watched as he would look into the sky and pinpoint the stars. Every time, he would watch for something. And every night that something didn't come and he'd walk back in, with a smile on his face, but I could feel the burden in his heart."

"His shell is beginning to crumble now," Qui-Gon realized. "When I first met him here on Naboo, I thought he was happy. But he was waiting for me all those years. And now, seeing me here again, going through these adventures together, he's begun to fall apart."

"He needs you," Amidala said seriously. "Every boy respects and needs his father. You're his father. Do your duty."

"I know I have to," Qui-Gon said as he tilted his head back and looked at the stars. Somewhere, he knew Obi-Wan was doing the same.

Chapter VII

Anakin Skywalker yawned. It was a hot day and despite all his modifications with Watto's speeder, he doubted that he could make it back before night fell. Which equaled a long boring day of simply riding along the Dune Sea. He suppressed another yawn. He actually did prefer working in Watto's shop rather then run errands.

Of course, what he really would prefer would be his freedom. He sighed again and watched the view. Anakin would have made wild turns and moves with the speeder, but he was afraid that he would be late. Watto did not agree with dawdling. "Make me a wish," he murmured aloud. "Free me."

Only the winds replied back. Anakin sighed. He wished once more that he was just a young boy, back when he had still believed that wishes would come true. He smiled as he recalled an old dream that he often had.

***

"Ani, be home soon," Shmi Skywalker called. "A sandstorm's coming up." 

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm just going to check out my podracer, all right? It's the only day in a month I've been able to work on it. Watto's getting suspicious."

"Just be careful."

"I promise."

**

The sandstorm did come up just as Anakin was walking down the familiar streets of Mos Espa. "Oh poodoo," he muttered, holding up his hand to his eyes to shield them. He sighed and turned around to start walking back home.

But he did not go where he wanted. Instead, Anakin found himself staring at the podrace stadium, the opposite direction of home. "Wha - " he wondered, bewildered.

"Toh-cheeko-do-hum, sleemo," another Dug sneered at him from inside the stadium. "Lost, slave boy? You can't shelter out here, you know."

"I know," Anakin replied bitterly, staring up at the great stadium. He had been here before, many times in fact, but something was different this time. 

"Ani."

Anakin spun, hearing the soft voice. 

"Ani."

I must be going crazy, Anakin thought. "Who are you?" he called. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, he was no longer standing on the ground. "I'm coming to you, Ani. Just hang on. Hang on." Just as sudden, warm arms swept around him, carrying him higher. "I have you now, Ani. You're safe now."

"You're free, Anakin." Anakin turned to face her, and found himself in an angel's arms. "You're free, Ani," she said, smiling softly. "Free."

***

Anakin snapped back into reality as he gazed over the Dune Sea. He smiled wistfully. The angel always picked him up and carried him away. To freedom. It was an old dream, one that Anakin had always believed would come true, but after fifteen years of slavery, he dreamed of that no more. 

Anakin blinked and stared hard at the display console. It wasn't a dream. It was happening again. He was going in the wrong direction. And ahead of him, he could already see three figures, a dark spot in the endless sands. "Impossible," he said aloud.

Two of the figures (both men) looked up.

Even from this distance, Anakin could make out the way the younger man immediately narrowed his eyes, analyzing him.

But the third person caught his eye. She was beautiful, even while dressed in simple garb and covered with sand. Anakin could make out her smooth complexion, the way her every feature fit perfectly together, molding together something more beautiful than Anakin could ever imagine.

His heart pounded. It's her. The angel.


	2. When We Meet Again...Part II

**Part II**

"Someone's approaching," Qui-Gon said quietly to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's reaction was completely not what Qui-Gon had expected. In the time it took to blink, Obi-Wan was on his feet, lightsaber in hand. "Who?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Not an enemy yet," Qui-Gon said, a hidden message in his voice. _Don't spring to conclusions, Obi-Wan. It is not like a Jedi to do so_. "Sit down, Obi-Wan."

With a moments hesitation, Obi-Wan sat, placing his lightsaber back onto his belt. "Your orders?" he asked.

Qui-Gon sighed, glancing at the speeder. The person stepping out had to be a boy - a fairly tall young man roughly 15, Qui-Gon noted. Force blast, the kid looked like Obi-Wan had when he had been younger. Speaking of the Force . . . 

Obi-Wan followed his gaze. "Let it go, Qui-Gon," he said. 

Amused, Qui-Gon shook his head. "The Force is strong in that boy," he said gently.

"You refer to the prophecy..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off.  "No way," he said.  "It's impossible."

Just then, the boy circled around them, his gaze on of bewilderment, but he was suspicious. Not willing to come closer. "Hey who are you," Padmé called.

The boy doubled back, running his hand through his short hair. It resembled a Padawan haircut, but was longer and was spiked with some gel. "My name is Anakin Skywalker," he said, coming cautiously closer.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Obi-Wan, and this is Padmé," Qui-Gon responded. "What are you doing way out here?"

"Chores," Anakin said with a shrug. He shot a sly grin at Padmé. "And what's a girl like you doing out here?"

Padmé suppressed grinned. She was used to fawning young men. In her lifetime, she had been approached by boys and men of all ages. Not that she loved the attention, but she didn't hate it. "A girl like me is resting out here," she said. "Do you have a pillow?"

"I'll go find one," Anakin offered. "The Tusken Raiders are right over that mountain. I bet they have some. I'd fight any number of them for you." He blushed then took in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's tattered tunics. "You saw them?"

"We got closer than comfortable," Qui-Gon put in.

"Awesome!" Anakin said, staring at Qui-Gon. "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

"Why'd you think that?" Obi-Wan interjected quickly.

Anakin shrugged. "This weirdest feeling." He watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged quick looks. He didn't like the feeling. It was almost as if they were discussing about him. "So, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan right? And, of course, Padmé?"

He grinned at her again, brushing his short spiky hair forward. Flattened down across his head, even Amidala had to admit he looked rather - handsome. She quickly regained her composure, drawing on the "look" she had acquired over the years. To her surprise, Anakin only grinned more, blushing.

Wrong message, Padmé thought. Obi-Wan, help!

Although Padmé was not a Jedi, Obi-Wan knew her enough to decipher her plea. "Anakin, right?" he asked. "We're moisture farmers - mostly. Do you know where Mos Espa is?"

"Sure," Anakin said casually, shifting his gaze reluctantly to Obi-Wan. "Where I'm headed, matters of fact."

Qui-Gon frowned, glancing past Anakin at the boy's speeder. "How far is it from here?"

Anakin frowned, screwing up his face as he ran through the familiar routes. "By speeder it will take the rest of tonight and until dawn tomorrow," he said. "If you're a fast walker, you can make it there in three or four days. If you're slow . . . "

"Can you drive us there?" Padmé asked, noticing Anakin's speeder.

"Ah..." Anakin hesitated, "I can take one person at a time."

"Good enough," Qui-Gon said quickly.  He hesitated, his glance flying between Padmé and Obi-Wan.  He didn't want to leave Padmé and Obi-Wan out here alone, but neither could he send Padmé off by herself in a strange city.  That only left Obi-Wan to go.

The younger man was already one step ahead of him, already moving towards the speeder.  When I get into the settlement, I'll try to find a larger landspeeder," he said, "Maybe I can bring both of you instead of just one."

Anakin glanced at Padmé.  "You agree with this?" he asked.

Padmé nodded.  Anakin swung around, sliding back into the pilot's seat.  "So what's it like being a Jedi?" he asked.

"I'm not really a Jedi," Obi-Wan admitted, "I used to be."

Anakin gave him a confused look, but Obi-Wan's own glance showed clearly that he wouldn't answer any more questions.

***

"The Jedi are disturbed, my Master." In the shadows of the Sith Temple, Darth Maul could not see his Master's face, but he could sense the other man's pleasure.

"Very good, Maul," Sidious purred. "But before you can begin to hunt them down, I have the greatest challenge yet for you." Maul automatically sharpened his senses, noting that Sidious was smiling. But there was someone else out there - someone Force-sensitive . . . 

_Nonsense,_ Maul reminded himself severely. If he could sense this other thing, then surely his Master could too. "What challenge would that be, Master?"

Suddenly, he was aware that Sidious was talking. "Are you ready, my apprentice?"

"Master?" Maul asked, just as another voice, oily sweet replied, "Yes, Master."

Maul sprang for his lightsaber, the red light flickering on just as another red blade flashed into existence. Sidious laughed. "I have broken an ancient custom, I'm ashamed to say," he said, gloating. "Over the years, I've trained not one, but two apprentices. But now, only one can succeed."

Maul reached out for the Force. He could sense the other man. Cutting his lightsaber, he moved forward without sound. The red blade was suddenly raised and crashed down, as Maul barely parried with his own. The blades crossed as smoke rose in the air.

"Darth Maul," Sidious said, "Meet Xanatos."

***

Maul sneered at the unseen enemy, baring his teeth.  He didn't ignite the other blade on his double-bladed lightsaber yet.  Better to use that to surprise this enemy later.  The man – Lord Xanatos? – charged forward, red blade swinging.  Maul stepped into the stroke, parrying and twisting his 'saber around to strike at Xanatos' left.

Xanatos easily parried, surging forward, the Dark Side swirling in angry waves around him.  "You don't have a chance, Maul," Xanatos sneered.  "I was trained by the best teachers on both sides of the Force."

Hatred roared in Maul.  "You are part _Jedi _then," he rasped.  "You will be the first Jedi _I _kill."  He flipped backwards, striking left, right, and thrusting with his deadly blade.  The Dark Side surged again, and Maul held out a hand, gathering the immense strength to him.

Xanatos went flying backwards by the sheer power of the Force shove.  A moment later he retaliated, with such strength that Maul's 'saber was wrenched from his hand.  Then Xanatos stood over him, lightsaber pulsing.  "Die, Lord Maul," he laughed.

With a grunt, Maul kicked both of his legs forward, hitting Xanatos in an area no male – Sith or not – likes to be kicked.  Xanatos stumbled backwards as Maul seized the Dark Side of the Force again, drawing his lightsaber to him and igniting it in less than a second.

He thrust again, leaping high in the air and coming down hard on Xanatos' chest.  "You die, you Jedi scum," he snarled, cracking the hilt of his 'saber against Xanatos' temples.  The other man went limp as Maul grinned and ignited the other blade of his 'saber. 

***

"Do you know where I can find a landspeeder around here?" Obi-Wan commented as Anakin pulled the tiny craft into the main streets.

"I dunno.  Steal one, I guess," Anakin said, half-jokingly.

"Anyplace good to steal them?" Obi-Wan asked seriously.  Startled, Anakin nearly missed a turn, narrowly avoiding slamming both of them into a wall.

"Are you serious?  Jedi don't - " he sputtered.

"I'm not a Jedi," Obi-Wan reminded coolly.  "Stop here for a second."  He hopped out, approaching a landspeeder as he did so.  Anakin watched, eye's wide as Obi-Wan deftly slid past the simple lock and hopped in.

"Let's go, fast," Obi-Wan ordered, hightailing it out of there.

Too late, Anakin responded, following.  But by then, the original owner ran out, pulling out a blaster as he did so.  Anxiously, Anakin glanced over his shoulder, beginning defensive maneuvers immediately.  Obi-Wan saw the blaster too, reaching one hand for his lightsaber hilt as he drove.

In one fluid motion, Obi-Wan stood on the seat of the landspeeder, whipping an arc with his lightsaber in time to catch two blaster bolts and send them spinning back towards the man.  Then he lowered himself back down, jerking the speeder roughly the left, following Anakin as the boy dodged and wove, using the buildings as covers.

At last, Obi-Wan felt his adrenaline levels begin to lower once more as the danger ebbed.  "I think we're okay," he told Anakin.

Anakin's eyes strayed towards Obi-Wan's lightsaber hilt.  "I thought you weren't a Jedi," he said flatly.

"In extreme cases, I'll resort to Jedi skills," Obi-Wan said, avoiding the subject.  "Is there any way we can get back to Qui-Gon and Padmé without going through the way we just came?"

Hesitating, Anakin took a look around, studying the buildings.  "Yeah, there's a shortcut."

"Lead the way," Obi-Wan said.

***

Maul raised his lightsaber, savoring the moment.  The Dark Side roared in his ears and all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart – and through the Force, he could hear the slow, methodical pounding of the half/Jedi Xanatos's heart as well.  It would be so easy to reach out and – 

_Too easy._  Maul drew his arm back further, pinning the other man down.  "Die," he sneered, swinging forward.

In a swift motion, Xanatos lurched backwards, his own lightsaber flying through the air.   Maul's blade met empty air even as he whirled around to counter Xanatos's thrust.  Maul slid under a ferocious parry and jammed his double-bladed end across to where Xanatos's head would have been milliseconds earlier.  Quickly, Maul swerved backwards, dodging a deadly blow.

The Force swirled again in dark clusters.

The sharp smell of ozone filled the air as the two Sith Lords brought their 'sabers swiftly together again.  The crackling of the two weapons grew more intense as Maul pushed his attack – only to be counted yet again by Xanatos's blocks.

With his freehand, Xanatos' shoved Maul away.  "I could kill you right now," he snarled.

"At least I managed to knock you out for awhile," Maul grated back, swinging wildly from the left before twisted his body and slicing cleanly with the other end of the lightsaber.

Xanatos ignored the feint and parried.  "Won't – you – just – surrender and admit – I'm better – than you?"  He was losing ground rapidly as he took a few more quick steps backward.

Maul ignored him and drove forward, the balance of his leap perfect.

Xanatos stumbled backwards, bringing his lightsaber up to parry once more.

***

"I don't see why he insisted to ride with her," Obi-Wan grumbled, his eyes never leaving the speeder in front of them, where Anakin and Amidala rode.

Qui-Gon hid a smile, placing one hand gently on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  "Please do not tell me you can't see his infatuation with her."

"She's a Queen," Obi-Wan complained, "He's a slave."  He halted suddenly, giving Qui-Gon an anxious look.  "Please tell me you already knew Padmé's true identity."  At Qui-Gon's nod, he let out a relieved sigh.  "Thank the Force.  She would kill me if I ever told anyone."  He settled back, keeping a gaze trained on Anakin's speeder again before sighing.

"Something up?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Yes, actually," Obi-Wan said.  Uneasily, he quickly crossed gazes with Qui-Gon.  "What will...become of me after this is all over?"

Qui-Gon drew out a breath, closing his eyes at the difficult question.  "After we get the parts for the craft, we'll all go the Coruscant.  From there, you'll follow wherever Amidala goes."  He hesitated.  "You will keep your weapon."

"_What?_" Obi-Wan asked, startled.

Qui-Gon nodded at him, "You will keep your lightsaber.  It is your honor."

"I gave up that honor," Obi-Wan said, his voice faltering.  "Besides, I couldn't possibly bring it any honor.  Not if I use it like I use the Force on occasion."

"Obi-Wan, you were never _not _a Jedi," Qui-Gon insisted.  "You will always be a Jedi.  Perhaps not a Jedi Knight, or a Jedi Padawan, or any of those titles, but as long as you were at the Temple, as long as you use the Force with good intentions at heart, you will be a Jedi."

"As long as I use the Force with good intentions at heart," Obi-Wan quoted.  "Tell me, Qui-Gon, what have I done that has allowed you to make such a...declaration?"

Stretching his legs in the cramped space, Qui-Gon took his time before answering, "When have you ever done something with bad intentions at heart?"  He held up one hand before Obi-Wan could respond.  "Bad intentions, Obi-Wan.  Not anger."

"Master Yoda believes evil and anger are the same," Obi-Wan noted.

"You were thirteen.  That's over a decade ago."

"If you excuse the Tusken Raider incident."

Softly, Qui-Gon said, "You were trying to save me.  Everything wrong you believe you have done, you have always done so because you believed it was right.  And as long as you follow your instincts Obi-Wan, you can never do no wrong in my eyes."

Speechless, Obi-Wan took his eyes off Anakin, staring at Qui-Gon.

"I reacted badly to Melida/Daan," Qui-Gon said flatly, "I never should have left you there in the first place.  Melida/Daan was more my fault then mine because I didn't see how attached you were to the Young.  I was too determined to get Tahl to safety.  Personal reasons.  You had the whole planet's future at heart."

Seeing Obi-Wan open his mouth to argue the point, Qui-Gon quickly interrupted him again, "I am _not _excusing Bruck or even the Tusken Raider episode.  But I do believe you earn the honor to wield a lightsaber and to claim the title Jedi."

"I'm not a Jedi," Obi-Wan muttered instinctually.

"Obi-Wan."  Qui-Gon laid one hand reassuringly on Obi-Wan's.  Glancing deep into those blue eyes, he fought to see a glimmer of the thirteen-year-old boy.  "I trust you," he whispered softly before settling back down onto his seat.

Stunned, Obi-Wan worked his jaw a few times before managing out the words.  "You don't know...how much...I mean..." he cleared his throat, attempting to start over.  "I've always hoped I could hear those words from you, Qui-Gon."

***

"Where are you from?" Anakin asked curiously, sparing a glance over his shoulder to see Amidala.

"Naboo," Amidala answered.  She started to say she was handmaiden to the Queen, but stopped short.  Something deep within her said not to lie to him.  "Are you from Mos Espa?" she asked, recalling the name from Qui-Gon's briefing on Tatooine.

"Yeah.  My mom and I were owned by Gradulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on podraces."

"Podraces?" Amidala asked.

Anakin grinned, "It's the greatest competition in the world.  You go over 900 miles per hour, speeding over the dunes...it's great.  I'm the only human who can do it."

"We have something like that on Naboo," Amidala said, "By the lakes.  There's always a speedboat race down waterfalls and across rapids.  Fascinating to watch."

"I'd like to compete there," Anakin bragged, "I can fly anything."

"It's not really flying...more like, driving."

"Same thing.  I've been flying all my life."  Anakin's face shadowed.  "Of course I've never won any podraces yet, but I _will._  The next big one...I'll win it."

Curiously, Amidala asked, "Why have you never won?"

A mischievous look flitted over Anakin's face as he allowed the craft to swerve alarmingly.  "Oh, you know, I've crashed every single pod."  Alarm flew over Amidala's face.

"Should I be worried now?" she asked.

"It was never my fault.  Sebulba cheats.  One time, he brought a razor to the race and sliced my cables.  I'm lucky that I got out of that one.  Watto wasn't too happy though, even when I showed him there was no way I could have crashed and _then_ sliced my cables."

"Watto?" Amidala asked blankly.  "The person you work for?"

"Uh-huh," Anakin said.  His face twisted in a grimace.  "I asked him if he could free my mother in exchange for me serving him the rest of his life, but he refused.  The guy wouldn't last long anyway if it weren't for me.  He can't fix a thing."

"What do you wish you could be one day, Anakin?" Amidala asked, attempting to drive him away from the obviously delicate subject.

Anakin furrowed his brow, "I've never told anyone, but I really want to be someone with power," he confided quietly, "Being ruled all my life...just gives you that yearning to...have some of that power yourself."

"You want to be a slave master?" Amidala asked, astonished.

"No!" Anakin said hastily.  "Maybe a politician.  A ruler.  I don't really know the right terms."

"A Senator?" Amidala asked, "That's what I want to be too."

"Maybe I'll see you one day," Anakin said, "Because one day, I'm going to fly away from this place."  He gestured Mos Espa up ahead.  "Tatooine is no place to live, trust me."

"I can see that," Amidala said softly.

Anakin paused before his next question.  "Why are you guys here on Tatooine anyway?  I mean, two Jedi and a...girl like you?"

"We're stranded here, actually.  We need a new engine for our ship.  But we're on an important mission for the Republic."  Amidala sighed.  "My whole world is suffering every second that we dawdle."

Anakin frowned.  "I'm sure you'll get one," he comforted.

***

"Peedunkal!" Watto roared the moment Anakin stepped inside the shop.  "Where have you been?" he snarled in Basic before catching sight of Amidala, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan exchanged a guilty look with Qui-Gon.  Clearly they had not been aware that Anakin had wasted too much time ferrying them back to Mos Espa.  And now he was in trouble.  Qui-Gon stepped forward.  "We need parts.  Anakin kindly directed us here.  The journey took a bit longer than you may have liked..."

"Parts?" Watto swung away from Anakin immediately.

"I need a new engine," Qui-Gon said.  

Watto gave a derisive snort.  "Why not just buy a new ship, then?" he sneered, "What do you have to pay?"

Qui-Gon leaned forward, fixing Watto with a stern gaze.  "You have one, suited for a J-type Nubian, do you not?"

"What will you pay?" Watto pressed.

"I have 20,000 Republic – "

"Crystals," Anakin interjected.  "He has 20,000 crystals." 

Qui-Gon gave Anakin a hard look, but Anakin made a small slashing gesture with one hand.  "Why don't I go out back and get the engine and then Qui-Gon can make his payment?" he asked Watto.  "Obi-Wan, come with me."

At Qui-Gon's nod, Obi-Wan followed Anakin.  The moment they were out of earshot, Obi-Wan drew Anakin aside and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Dataries don't work," Anakin insisted, "Watto needs something more real."

"We don't _have _20,000 crystals," Obi-Wan reminded sharply.  

Anakin squirmed under Obi-Wan's disapproving tone.  "Okay, want to hear my plan?" he defended.

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest.  "Try it," he said.

"I'll put the engine out front, then you, Qui-Gon, and Amidala leave."  Seeing Obi-Wan's astonished look, he quickly finished, "Look, it's more my engine that Watto's.  I found it; I fixed it.  But he took it away from me.  Therefore, he wouldn't even have it if it weren't for me.  So take it."

"Qui-Gon won't approve," Obi-Wan said.

"Well that's okay.  As long as Amidala is happy."

Obi-Wan studied the young man curiously.  "You're doing this for Amidala?" he questioned, seeing Anakin blush.

"I don't like seeing her unhappy and feeling useless," Anakin said, "She told me so in the speeder ride, that she felt so useless just sitting here while her people died.  I have to help her, someway."

Giving Anakin a calculating look, Obi-Wan nodded.  Anakin sounded sincere.  "Let's bring the engine out front then.  I'll try to explain to Qui-Gon."

***

Maul grunted, flipping himself backwards.  His muscles ached as he forced them to push onwards.  They had been fighting for hours now, slashing and parrying in fluid movements.  The only good mark was that he could sense Xanato's exhaustion too, as both their movements became slower and their blows declined in strength.

"Good, good," Sidious chuckled, seeing the two of their struggle.  "Let hatred flow through you."

Maul halted a blow centimeters from his face, forcing it to the left.  "Jedi, why don't you make this easy and give up?"

"I'm stronger than you," Xanatos sneered back, sweat plastering his face and scar.  "When will you admit it?"  With a backwards leap, he gave distance between the two, assuming a new offensive posture.

Approaching carefully, Maul parried a flurry of wild slashes, keeping his head cool as he lunged forward, slicing downwards before reversing and bringing his stroke soaring above Xanatos's feeble parry.  The blow landed on flesh.

Xanatos screamed, twisting underneath before the blade could continue cutting through his shoulder.  Switching hands, he came at Maul again, more furiously, the pain driving his movements.  Maul took steps backwards, quickly losing the ground he had gained.  Reaching out for the Force, he shoved Xanatos with all the strength he could muster, but Xanatos barely slid backwards.

Hastily, Maul worked his arms, slicing his lightsaber in parallel motions across his body to deflect Xanatos' attack.  His reserves of strength wore out as he sliced, struggling again to open up space between the two.

Bringing his lightsaber high over his head, Xanatos thrust downwards in one last desperate attack.  Maul turned it aside easily, ready to go on the defensive again - when the Force surged like a flame in Xanatos and he felt himself be hurled backwards until he slammed against the wall.

Bright flashes of light exploded across his vision as he slumped downwards.  A bright flash of heat swept across his chest before he knew nothing more.  Panting, Xanatos deactivated his lightsaber as he studied his downed opponent.

***

"This is a bad idea," Qui-Gon stated immediately the second Obi-Wan explained.  

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably.  "So will you accept Anakin's proposal?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "The Jedi Council will not be happy...but there is no other way to get those parts that we need."

A relieved sigh graced Obi-Wan's features.  "Good...because we already have it on the speeder.  All we need to do now is slip gracefully away."

"What about Anakin?"

"What about him?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"He has helped us out.  We owe him something."

Obi-Wan drew up short.  "Slaves have transmitters in their bodies that prevents them from running away.  They don't even know where the transmitter is located."

"Perhaps the Force could neutralize it," Qui-Gon mused, even as Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Qui-Gon, I worked with such transmitters earlier on.  It's impossible to locate them, let alone neutralize them."  Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon anxiously.  "We owe him a thank-you and I have already delivered one."

Sighing, Qui-Gon nodded.  "Amidala is in the shop, talking with him, I believe."

"I'll go get her," Obi-Wan offered, heading back inside.

***

"Thank you," Amidala whispered softly, brushing a kiss across Anakin's cheek.  He blushed, unable to form words as he stared at Amidala.

"I'm going to marry you one day," he said, his expression one of certainty.

Amidala formed a sad smile.  "I hope you'll be able to fly away from this place, one day," she said, "The Naboo owe you everything.  I'm sure I'll be able to pull a few strings, get the money to buy your freedom."

The young man shook his head.  "Save your money," he insisted, "And even if you get enough to free a slave, free my mother."  He gestured back towards the back of the shop, where Amidala assumed his mother worked.  "She deserves better than this.  She is nothing but goodness."

"You are nothing but good too, Anakin Skywalker," Amidala said before Obi-Wan suddenly cleared his throat from behind her.

"We're leaving," Obi-Wan said.  He turned towards Anakin and gave a short bow.  "Thank you, Anakin Skywalker.  We'll do everything within our power to assist you once our primary mission is over."

"You saved my life," Anakin said casually, "Least I could do."

Amidala crossed the room over to where Obi-Wan stood.  "Thank you, Anakin.  It was nice talking to you," she added quietly.

"It was nice talking to you too!" Anakin called over her shoulder as she turned and left.  Discouraged, Anakin picked up a spare tool, playing with it in his hands.  _I guess part of my dream was wrong, after all.  That angel won't be carrying me to freedom._

***

Anxiously, Obi-Wan paced the halls of the Jedi Temple, unable to control himself.  At last, Qui-Gon rose from his seat, placing one hand reassuringly on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  "It's just the Council," he said softly.

Throwing his hands in the air, Obi-Wan protested, "_Just?_"

Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder more firmly.  "You'll be fine.  They'll just want to hear your report of the mission."

With the Council's usual perfect timing, the doors slid open at his words.  Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan ducked his head appropriately, following Qui-Gon in.

"Master Jinn, Obi-Wan," Mace began, "The news of Naboo is getting quite alarming."

Obi-Wan's head shot up at those words.  "What's happening?" he demanded impetuously, ignoring Qui-Gon's look of warning.  

Mace gave Obi-Wan a hard look before continuing, "Even with the Queen gone, and Governor Sio Bibble dead, the people refuse to give in.  The Neimodians are not noted for their patience.  They have begun executions of the people."

Obi-Wan drew in a sharp breath.

"The best course of action we can take is to order Queen Amidala to remain here for her own safety.  Master Qui-Gon, you will continue to defend her, with the help of her security chief if you need."  He gestured towards Obi-Wan.

"What about the people?" Obi-Wan pressed tightly.

"We will send five Jedi teams to fend off the Trade Federation and force negotiations with the Neimodians.  Ten Jedi should be sufficient for such a task.  Hopefully peace shall be attained.  In the meantime, we recommend Amidala and Senator Palpatine argue this case before the Senate."  Mace laced his fingers together.  "Do you accept this, Qui-Gon?"

Giving Mace a hard look, Qui-Gon said, "I will accept if _Obi-Wan _does."

Breathing out a long-suffering sigh, Mace Windu acknowledged Obi-Wan.  "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said formally, "Do you accept?"

"That is not the best course of action," Obi-Wan argued immediately.  "The Queen will never agree and frankly, neither will the people.  If you want to avoid a direct confrontation, we must address this issue with the Trade Federation _immediately._"

"I did not ask your opinion!" Mace thundered, "I asked if you accept."

Obi-Wan stared at Mace flatly.  "That was my way of informing you I do not accept and neither will the people."

"Mace, consider what he has to say," Qui-Gon pleaded.  "Obi-Wan has spent the past twelve years with the Naboo.  He knows them."

Sighing, Mace made a small motion to a Jedi initiate standing at attention, who promptly went off.  "Then we'll inform those five Jedi teams to request audience immediately with the Neimodians," he said.

"I need to go back with Amidala," Obi-Wan said.  "A meeting before the Senate will do no good.  They'll take their time debating the issue until nothing is left of Naboo."

"Wait, you shall," Master Yoda finally spoke up.  Obi-Wan diverted his attention to the diminutive Jedi Master.  "Speak with the Senate, your reason for leaving Naboo, was.  Allow Amidala one chance, you should.  Set into motion further things, it will."

Obi-Wan's expression remained a mask.

"Go where Amidala goes, you shall, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda said, thumping his gimer stick on the floor for extra emphasis.

At last, Obi-Wan nodded.

"Then may the Force be with you," Yoda said as both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and turned to leave the room.  "Remain you shall, Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Without hesitating, Qui-Gon returned to the center of the room, even as the Council doors swung closed behind Obi-Wan's hasty retreat.  Immediately, he turned on Mace.  "Did you have to make it so obvious you did not want to address him?" he demanded.

Cool eyes stared back at him.  "Did you believe things could ever go back to the way they were before Melida/Daan, Qui-Gon?  That we can laugh and excuse the past twelve years?"

"I don't expect you to laugh."

Mace sighed, staring hard at Qui-Gon.  "We didn't ask you to remain so you could argue the fate of Obi-Wan," he said.  "You must make it clear to Obi-Wan that he may never go back to the Jedi Order."

"He is a Jedi," Qui-Gon stated flatly.  "I gave him back his weapon.  He will keep it.  It is his right to wield it."

"Haven't we heard those words from someone before?" Mace asked harshly.  "Xanatos maybe?  He is not a Jedi and he cannot keep his lightsaber.  He gave that up, twelve years ago."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest, but Mace interrupted him.  "You will continue to protect Queen Amidala until the threats against her life cease.  You will then report immediately back to the Temple.  Obi-Wan will continue to remain with Amidala, being the Naboo ambassador as well as her bodyguard."  He glared at Qui-Gon.  "He will never be a Jedi again."

"One should not use absolutes," Qui-Gon said tersely before bowing and leaving the room.

***

"Good job, my young apprentice," Sidious said, crossing over to the exhausted Xanatos.  "Powerful you have become."  He eyed Maul's body with disgust.  "You must heal, now, before your ultimate test."

"Ultimate test?" Xanatos asked doubtfully.

Sidious's eyes shadowed.  "The Neimodians are idiots," he growled out, "When they start hurting innocent people, the Jedi will place it in their priority.  Soon we will have more meddling Jedi on our hands."  

Xanatos rested one hand on his lightsaber.  "Qui-Gon is among them," he read from Sidious's eyes.

"And that fool Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sidious said flatly.  "Kill them all."

***

Obi-Wan strode down the Temple halls, subconsciously moving at a Force-enhanced speed.  The cool air brushed against his heated face, allowing himself to gradually drive all frustration and irritation from his mind.  Recalling even as an official Padawan, sessions with the Council had left him feeling this way helped.

A salmon-colored blur suddenly sped around the corner, halting before Obi-Wan.  The next second, the blur was hugging him tightly.  "Bant!" Obi-Wan choked out, struggling for air.

She pulled away from him, her eyes wet with tears.  "When they said you were back at the Temple, I couldn't believe it!"  She took in his strong stance, the blaster and lightsaber on his belt.  "What's been happening?" she asked softly.

"You have changed so much," Obi-Wan avoided.

She placed her arms on her hips, in a posture Obi-Wan keenly recalled from his apprenticeship days.  "Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said severely, "That will not work with me."

He sighed.  "All right.  Qui-Gon and I have...healed our ways, I guess.  But Mace Windu hates me.  Master Yoda seems neutral and the rest of the Council regards me as a traitor of sorts."

"Did you have a good life out there?" Bant asked.  "Last I heard you were on Naboo, ambassador, and chief guard of Queen Amidala."

Obi-Wan shook his head dolefully.  "Everybody thinks I'm her guard, but that's really Captain Panaka's job.  I just back up his forces.  And I'm in charge of all investigations."  He forced a smile.  "See, some of those Temple classes will do you good one day."

She hugged him again.  "I've missed you so much.  Everybody has."

"Doubtful," Obi-Wan stated flatly, remembering the cold look he had seen in Garen's eyes.  "I've missed you too, Bant," he said softly.  _Yeah, that's an understatement, Kenobi._  "You couldn't possibly imagine how much."

"Reeft has been missing you too."  She made a face.  "Kept complaining how his shooting partner was gone.  Apparently I wasn't accurate enough or sensitive enough to his timing.  We lost every single sim for quite awhile."

Obi-Wan sighed wistfully.  "Looking back, I see there were so many better ways I could have handled that.  All I thank now are that I've had a chance to see you again...and maybe this time we could stay in contact."  He offered her a smile.

"You know my holonet address," Bant said, "What's yours?"  The two quickly swapped addresses before Obi-Wan sighed, glancing again at his watch.  

"Bant, I'm really sorry – " he was cut off as Bant gave him another hug, fresh tears running down her face.  Cautiously, he placed both arms around her shoulders, returning the fierce hug.

"Don't speak of leaving."

Obi-Wan gave a glance around the Temple, mesmerizing taking in all the sights.  He had yet forgotten what the Temple looked like in the past twelve years.  Had he once truly felt as if he belonged here, that he wasn't a stranger?  "I don't know if our paths will ever cross again," he said hesitantly.

Bant nodded, knowing the desperate truth in his words.  "I love you like a brother, Obi-Wan," she said tearfully, "If we never see each other again...just know that."

He nodded grimly.

***

"Obi-Wan!"

Stiffly, Obi-Wan turned at the call, his shoulders tensing automatically when he saw Garen running over.  Time had changed Garen's looks.  His hair was still grown out and gathered in a loose ponytail, but something different was in his posture.  It was as if a thousand point weight had been dropped on Garen's shoulders and he had to walk bearing it.

"Garen," he greeted coolly, uncertain how to play this.

"I just wanted to say – " Garen hesitated.  "Are you heading back to the Senate quarters?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"Could I have the honor of ferrying you there?" Garen requested, pointing towards a sleek ship in the hanger.  "The Jedi had a starfighter program for a bit," he explained.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, seeing nothing but sincerity in Garen's eyes.  "Thank you," he said, "I need to meet Queen Amidala for a Senate meeting in an hour.  Chancellor Valorum has called for a special hearing."

He followed Garen's strides into the ship, settling himself in the copilot's chair automatically, recalling flight sims the two had taken when they had been younger.  Immediately realizing Garen might not want him in the cockpit, he half rose, but sat when Garen gestured.  "It's your right," he said, staring steadily at the controls and avoiding Obi-Wan's questioning looks.

Gracefully, Garen lead the ship out of the hanger, dipping gently into the main lanes of traffic.  At last, he cleared his throat, breaking the tense silence.  "I'm sorry about – the incident twelve years ago, Obi-Wan.  I'm not sure – Sith, there is no excuse," Garen admitted.  "I was so wrong."

Obi-Wan felt a huge burden come off his shoulders, staring at Garen in surprise.  "I feel the same way," he said at last, placing one hand over his chest.  "It felt like a part of me was missing.  Then again, leaving the Temple ripped a big hole out of my heart."

Garen looked at him out of the corner of one eye.  "I couldn't stop thinking about it.  When you left, all I could think about was the last words I had said to you.  I don't mean anything, Obi – Obi-Wan."

"You can call me Obi," Obi-Wan reassured.  "Gar."  It felt so right to say those words; Obi-Wan let a relieved smile cross his face.  The burden on Garen also lightened as he sat up straighter.

"So how _have _you been?" Garen asked.  

"You know," Obi-Wan replied, falling back on an old tradition they had established ever since initiate years.

Garen's eyes widened as he recognized it before replying, "No, I don't.  In full detail, you will tell me."

"Mock Master Yoda, you should not," Obi-Wan said, exchanging a quick laugh with Garen before the subject turned to the old times.  Before Obi-Wan was fully aware of it, the ship had reached its destination at the Senate docking bay.

"Damn, I hate this part," Garen whispered.  He stood up, clapping Obi-Wan over the back.  "No goodbyes," he said seriously.

Obi-Wan tipped his head forward, remembering whenever he or his friends had left for missions, they had insisted on 'no goodbyes.'  It was a promise, then, that they would return.  "No goodbyes," he echoed before exiting the ship.  Reaching the main gate, he turned back, seeing Garen still staring at him intently from the ship window.  Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, Obi-Wan raised the hilt to his forehead before tipping it down in a quick salute.  

***

"Obi-Wan!" Panaka hissed.  "Where have you been?"

Obi-Wan bowed contritely.  "Sorry, Captain.  I was...visiting old friends after the Council meeting."  Panaka's expression softened immediately at Obi-Wan's words.  He was amongst the few who knew of Obi-Wan's past.

"I'm glad you were, Obi-Wan," he said sincerely.  "But Amidala has been requesting your presence.  She would like if it you sat in the podium with her when she pleads our case to the Senate."

Startled, Obi-Wan's blue eyes flew open.  "She would?" he stammered.

"Frankly, I'd be scared if she didn't," Panaka confided.  "The hearing is scheduled in fifteen minutes, so if I were you, I'd clean up to present a good face to the Chancellor and Senator Palpatine."

"Right away," Obi-Wan said.

***

"Delegates of the Senate," Amidala began, "I come to under the gravest of circumstances.  The Trade Federation has invaded our planet, begun killings of our civilians – "

"I object!" the Trade Federation delegate protested immediately.  "There is no proof!"

_Proof?_ Obi-Wan thought incredulously.  _A planet is being invaded and you refuse to do anything because you have no tangible evidence?_  He half-rose when Panaka gave him a quick warning glance.

Amidala glared coldly at the delegate.  "You need proof?" she asked incredulously.  "Perhaps you should ask Nute Gunray what he's been up to these past few weeks!  Unless the Trade Federation has declined to such a point where you're not even aware what your viceroy is up to."

Working his jaw, he replied, "Or perhaps it's not even happening at all.  You are young and naïve.  How do you know it was not your aggressive actions against the Trade Federation that caused what you believe is an invasion?"

That did it.  Obi-Wan leapt up.  "Well then what do you suggest, Delegate?" he asked coolly.  "It's still a matter of our word against yours."

"Obi-Wan," Amidala hissed softly.

"Who is that?" Chancellor Valorum asked.  "Your Highness?"

Amidala cleared her throat.  "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi – " whispers grew at those words as Obi-Wan uncomfortably recalled his leaving had caused a commotion in the Senate.  "Ambassador Kenobi," she said.

Senator Palpatine who had been sitting calmly turned a startled look towards Obi-Wan.  Sitting down carefully, Obi-Wan met the Senator's gaze, feeling the slightest stirring of the Force circulating around the man.  He shook his head.  When he reached out again, the Force was gone and a stoic expression was on Palpatine's face.

The Trade Federation delegate slammed his hand against the podium.  "I have had enough of these accusations.  She lies."  He faced Valorum.  "Chancellor, surely you see the – outrageous tale she spins."  The Chancellor nodded faintly.

"I do not lie," Amidala said clearly, "If this body is not capable of action – " her eyes drifted towards Valorum, "Then I suggest new leadership is needed."

_What?_ Obi-Wan balked immediately.  Chancellor Valorum was their last hope!  He had supported them so many times before.  "Amidala," he tried.

"I move for a vote of no confidence, in Chancellor Valorum's leadership," Amidala said, letting out the words with a heavy sigh.  A look of regret flitted across her face as the Chancellor sat back, stunned.

All around the building, chants of "Vote now!" echoed the air.  Palpatine allowed a ghost of a smile to flicker across his lips.

***

"The Senate is dealing with things admirably," Qui-Gon said quietly, striding down the long hallway with Obi-Wan.

"I'm surprised as well," the younger man noted.  "Palpatine has been nominated for Supreme Chancellor.  He assures us the Federation will immediately have the full weight of the Republic forces upon them if they refuse to retreat from Naboo."

"That is good news," Qui-Gon said, surprised.  

"It's as if the whole Senate agrees on this one issue."  Obi-Wan nodded.  "I was startled when Amidala gave that declaration."  He made a face.  "I'm almost certain Palpatine urged her to say it."

Qui-Gon eyed Obi-Wan.  "You still don't trust politicians."

"Most politicians," Obi-Wan corrected.  "My experiences with them have not been...pleasant."  He drew his cloak tighter around his shoulders.  "If the vote goes well, the Trade Federation will be ordered to leave by tomorrow."

"Things are rarely so simple."

A surprised look was sent his way.  "You don't think Palpatine will win?  This current situation will generate a strong sympathy vote for Naboo.  He will be Chancellor."

"Will he be able to control the bureaucrats?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.  "Will he help the Republic or will corruption take over him and twist his good intentions to evil?"

Obi-Wan could not provide an answer.

***

Xanatos took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.  He wore a simple, lightly armored jumpsuit as well as heavy boots.  His lightsaber was clenched in one hand.  Sixteen years he had waited for this moment, this moment when he would meet up again with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He barely remembered that thirteen-year-old boy, whom he had fought briefly with in the mine of Bandomeer.  Obi-Wan had been so...promising.  Even then, he had vowed to turn Kenobi over to him, to fill his mind with lies about Qui-Gon, but he had failed.

His hand tightened around the hilt of his lightsaber.

He would not fail again.

***

Obi-Wan paused outside his quarters.  It was late.  He wasn't even sure if it was tomorrow yet or if it was still today.  The Senate building too had settled for the night, although his senses told him there was still some activity around.

Qui-Gon stood next to him, staring questionably at him.  _What's he waiting for?  Oh...the door._  Obi-Wan inserted in his codes, startled when they blinked red back at him.  "What the -   
 he asked incredulously.

Behind him, he heard Qui-Gon take in a sharp breath.  "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said quietly, his voice tense.

Feeling his skin prickle, Obi-Wan turned, his hand automatically going to his lightsaber.  He stared at Qui-Gon, seeing the master Jedi looking tense, scanning the hallways around them.  "He's here," Qui-Gon said softly.

Reaching out for the Force, Obi-Wan too sensed the obvious disturbance.  _Xanatos._  Anxiously, he pulled the 'saber from his belt, holding the hilt in one hand, thumb on the activation switch.

Xanatos's mocking voice came at them.  "Very good, my Jedi."

"Xanatos, where are you?" Qui-Gon demanded, his voice steady.

"Patience, my old master."  Xanatos gloated.

Touching out with every sense he could, Obi-Wan did his own scan of the hallway, even taking a peek above and below them.  He could see nothing.  Was this a trick? he wondered fleetingly.  Had Xanatos left a tape recorder somewhere?

He barely had time to leap away just as a red blade slashed from behind him.

***

Whirling, Qui-Gon had his lightsaber activated in time to parry the violent slash.  He immediately leapt between Xanatos and Obi-Wan, seeing Xanatos's first blow had left a burnt mark on Obi-Wan's cloak.  The younger man had already shed the useless material aside and was moving to flank Xanatos in the limited room of the hallway.

Lightsabers grated together as Qui-Gon caught a close look at Xanatos's pale face.  A red gleam highlighted it as Xanatos reluctantly retreated, losing ground to Qui-Gon despite himself.  Whirling quickly, he parried Obi-Wan's slash, kicking out with one foot.  Obi-Wan spun away, somersaulting through the air.

He could hear the sounds of footsteps.  Guards.  Innocent people.  Quickly, he whirled, seeing three Senate guards run towards them.  "Back away!" he shouted at them, whirling around just in time to parry another attack.  Gracefully slicing through the air with his lightsaber, he worked hard, coming at Xanatos with stabbing movements.

"Foolish boy," Xanatos growled.  "You think you can save them?"  With a sharp movement of one hand, he sent all three guards flying backwards.  "You're not strong enough, boy."

Qui-Gon came at Xanatos from the other side, slicing downwards in perfect tandem with Obi-Wan's sky-to-earth stroke.  Easily, Xanatos dodged both, swinging between the two.  "You're no match for me," he gloated.

Slipping quickly on his footing, Obi-Wan recovered his balance barely in time to leap backwards from the red blade.  Thrusting, he attempted another attack, again breaking it off to defend himself.

Seeing the weaker factor in the battle, Xanatos turned his attention on Obi-Wan, shoving him roughly with the Force.  Obi-Wan stumbled, reaching out one hand to steady himself.  Quickly throwing his 'saber to the other hand, he fended off Xanatos's strikes, but when Xanatos threw his whole weight into it, his lightsaber went flying out of his grip.

Immediately, Qui-Gon was on him, forcing himself between the two.  He swung brutally, hammering away at Xanatos even as a thin sheet of sweat broke out over his whole body.  Leaping, he avoided Xanatos's fiery attack, coming back at him with steady strokes.

Obi-Wan went into a roll, coming up a few feet from the battling pair.  He stretched out one hand, summoning the blade back to his hand.  But there was no way he could get back into the battle.  There simply wasn't the room for him to reach Xanatos's other side.  Whirling, he quickly sliced through the wall into his quarters.

Catching onto Obi-Wan's plan, Xanatos aborted his attack of Qui-Gon, coming at Obi-Wan fiercely.  Distracted, Obi-Wan couldn't spin his lightsaber around in time, the red blade catching him cleanly on the shoulder.

***

A wave of pain swept over Obi-Wan, accompanied by dizziness, but he couldn't stop now.  Grimly, he fought off the pain, throwing his lightsaber to the other hand as Qui-Gon covered for him again, raining blows on Xanatos, again forcing the Sith to back away.

Weaving, Obi-Wan managed it into his quarters, slicing another hole through the wall on Xanatos's other side.  Kicking the wall aside, he wavered, leaning briefly on the wall for help.  Taking deep breaths, Obi-Wan found the strength to push himself away, making it completely through to slash at Xanatos's unprotected back.

Startlingly fast, Xanatos spun and parried, but the confident look in his eyes was dimming.  Qui-Gon set him up for another trap, expecting Obi-Wan to come up to pin Xanatos against the wall, but Obi-Wan's reflexes had slowed.  He was barely able to defend himself from Xanatos's vicious strikes.

The blades clashed again.  Green on red.  Red on blue.  The sharp smell of sulfur rose in the air as the duel continued, Obi-Wan's movements slowing further and further as his injured shoulder protested every strike, every parry, every step.

He couldn't keep this up for long.

***

Amidala bolted awake immediately.  "Something's wrong," she whispered softly.  Reaching for a small blaster she kept on her nightstand table, Amidala rose, exiting her sleeping quarters.  Rounding a corner to where Obi-Wan slept, she was stunned to see three unconscious guards slumped over the floor.  

Daring herself to peek, Amidala saw the bright flashes of lightsabers.  Qui-Gon was moving faster than her eye could track, diverting most of Xanatos's attacks towards himself and away from Obi-Wan.  From here, she could barely see Obi-Wan's reassuring blue blade, but she saw enough to see Obi-Wan was moving much slower than he was capable of.

He was hurt.  Badly.

***

Spinning again, his lightsaber a flash of red against the hallway, Xanatos smirked.  "I've gotten stronger, haven't I, Master?" he mocked.  "You never expected this.  You didn't expect to see me alive again."

"I had been wondering where you had gotten to," Qui-Gon replied coolly.  He had to keep Xanatos talking.  Growing concern about Obi-Wan battled with the need to bring justice.  Quickly, he ducked under a stroke, feeling the heat as he came back up to deflect a blow to the left.

Xanatos grunted, cleaving his blade high to block Obi-Wan's strike.  He kicked, sending the lightsaber flying from Obi-Wan's shaky grip.  Immediately, he whirled around, lightsaber gleaming, ready to finish Obi-Wan off once and for all.

Disarmed, Obi-Wan had no way to stop him.

And stuck on Xanatos's other side, Qui-Gon had no way of reaching him.

The red lightsaber rose and came down – just as the shot of a blaster rang out and Xanatos fell to the ground, his lightsaber deactivated and coming to a halt at Obi-Wan's feet.  Startled, Qui-Gon whirled, seeing Padmé standing there, blaster drawn and smoking.

***

"His confidence overcame him in the end," Qui-Gon announced to the Council.  "He is dead.  I have seen to it that he is given a proper funeral, despite the crimes he has done.  However there is no doubt that he had touched the Sith teachings.  He was a Sith Lord."

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the ground thoughtfully.  Mace's eyebrows rose at his announcement, but he said nothing.  And through the rest of the Council, Qui-Gon could sense their disbelief, but they too, didn't want to force an argument of the point.

"Then the Sith have truly returned," Plo Koon said at last, breaking the silence.  "We must be on full alert now."

"And what of the situation on Naboo?" Mace asked, looking directly at Obi-Wan.

"The Trade Federation refused to leave Naboo after the Supreme Chancellor's warning.  A Republic fleet has already killed them all."  Obi-Wan spoke the last part unflinchingly.  "Queen Amidala is returning home tomorrow."

Qui-Gon turned a gaze onto Obi-Wan, seeing steadiness in his former apprentice's eyes.  The younger man had his shoulder bandaged nicely and he had changed into the only spare clothes the Jedi Temple had: Jedi robes.  If it weren't for the blaster hanging at his belt instead of a lightsaber, he would appear the every image of a Jedi.  

Mace heaved a sigh.  "I would like to congratulate both of you on your success," he said.  

"What happens now?" Qui-Gon dared to ask.

"Obi-Wan – " Mace trailed off.  "Jedi Knight Kenobi will accompany Queen Amidala back to Naboo.  There he will follow the path he wishes to make of his life.  He will be welcome back at the Temple anytime, as a Jedi, and as a friend."

A surprised look graced both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's expressions.  At last, Obi-Wan spoke, "I'm honored by this."

"Then may the Force be with you, young Kenobi," Mace said gravely before allowing a slight smile to appear on his stern countenance.  "Thank you, Obi-Wan," he said sincerely.

Qui-Gon hesitated before leaving, turning to Master Yoda and Windu.  "What brought about this – change?" he inquired.  

Mace sighed.  "According to your report, he was willing to die for you.  He showed undeniable courage and determination to protect everybody he could.  He was able to push aside any anger and fear.  Such are the qualities of a Jedi Knight."

"Will he truly be a Jedi Knight?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He will follow his own path."

Qui-Gon gave Mace a calculating look.  "Will he?" he requested softly.

"If he wishes it, then yes," Mace said.

Qui-Gon nodded, satisfied.

***

Obi-Wan placed one hand on Amidala's shoulder.  "I cannot wait to go back to Naboo," he said sincerely.  "It will be good for all of us to rebuild and heal from the experience."

Startled, Amidala said, "You sound so wise, Obi."

"It rubs off on you," Obi-Wan said quietly.  He picked up Amidala's bags, about to carry them to the freighter when the doorbell chimed insistently.  The Force told him it was Qui-Gon.

Sure enough, the tall Jedi Master stepped inside, "Knight Kenobi," he said seriously.

Amidala overhead and identified the subtext of Qui-Gon's greeting.  "You're a Jedi again!" she said eagerly to Obi-Wan.  At his nod, she hugged him.  "It's what you've always wanted," she said.  "I'm so glad for you, Obi."

Obi-Wan gave her a smile before turning his attention to Qui-Gon.  Unsure whether the meeting was formal or informal, he settled for a slight bow.  "What did the Council say?" he asked.

"You are a full Jedi Knight," Qui-Gon said quietly.  "You are free to go where you wish.  Anytime you want to go to the Temple and request typical Jedi missions, you are free too.  Likewise, if you wish to spend your life on Naboo, you can do so.  The path is yours alone."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Obi-Wan said, "And what of you, Qui-Gon?"

"I will be going to Tatooine."  Qui-Gon resisted a smile as both of Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose.  "I will not leave that boy there, not while the Sith seeks a new apprentice."

"So this is goodbye then."

Qui-Gon nodded at him.  "Obi-Wan...you've grown into someone I'm so proud of," he said quietly, unable to phrase his words.  "Despite everything we've been through, I don't remember much of that.  I only remember the bright teenager you were, the amazing potential you showed.  And now, all I'm grateful for is that the galaxy can now see how truly talented you are.  You're a Jedi Knight now."

Obi-Wan blinked back tears.  "I know we've barely had a week together, but you've taught me more on this one mission than any Master could teach in a lifetime.  Everything I have, I owe to you."

Qui-Gon laid a large hand on his shoulder.  "Whatever comes to us, our paths will cross again."

"I look forward to it...Master," Obi-Wan tried.  The words sounded right.  As if every piece of the puzzle had suddenly fallen into place.

"As do I, Padawan."

**The End**


End file.
